Une histoire parmi tant d'autres
by La Meduse
Summary: C'est une histoire comme il y en a tant. Une de celle qu'on ne peux pas se permettre de croire mais que l'on aime entendre. L'histoire d'une légende qui n'en était pas une. L'histoire d'un destin hors du commun. Voilà. Désolée, je ne sais pas résumer.
1. Chapter 1 : La fin

**Avis à la population des lecteurs**

**Salut à tous et bienvenu ! Vous êtes ici dans le monde appelé Tamriel ou se déroule l'intrigue du dernier né des Elder Srolls, j'ai nommé, Skyrim ! Mais, avant de commencer j'ai deux trois petites annonces à faire :**

**- Je tiens juste à préciser que ce scénario ne m'appartiens pas et que tout le génie revient aux créateurs de cette magnifique série des Elder Scrolls.**

**- Ceci n'est qu'une modeste fanfic écrite par une grosse débutante. Et oui, c'est ma toute première. Alors, s'il-vous-plait, soyez indulgent parce que je ne suis pas infaillible (même si ça reste encore à prouver) et je vous ai probablement mit deux ou trois belles bourdes dans ce premier chapitre.**

**- Vous remarquerez aussi que je pratique l'emploi régulier de l'antiphrase, autrement dit, de l'ironie ; donc ne prenez pas tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre. Ce serait regrettable.**

**- Pour les non-initiés à Skyrim, ou les paumés, ou les deux, vous trouverez au bas de la page un petit index si quelques notion vous échappent.**

**- Pour finir, je vais être obligée de vous infliger la traditionnel supplique des pauvres auteurs, aussi bien débutants qu'initiés. Alors à vous de choisir celle que vous vous sentez le plus à même de supporter : "Je vous en supplie ! Laissez des reviews ou je vais finir par craquer ! Et j'habite au dernier étage d'un immeuble ! Vous aurez une mort atroce sur la conscience !" ou "Vous avez une semaine. Si au bout de ce délai vous n'avez toujours pas laissé de reviews, je vous retrouverai et vous le paierez !"**

**En tous les cas il y aura une mort à déplorer. Bien, voilà pour les infos.**

**Merci à l'avance de votre indulgence et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre**** premier**_**  
**_

_**La Fin**_

Au début, il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'un immense rien.

Puis, quelques part dans les ténèbres, une secousse. Puis une autre, plus brusque. Peu à peu des bruits se firent entendre. Des roulements dans les caillasses, le grincement du bois et le claquement répétitif de sabots sur le sol. Un convoi. Dans son esprit encore embrumé, les sons résonnaient de manière dérangeante. Sa tête était lourde et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles durant. Mais petit à petit, ses sens s'éveillèrent et, rapidement, la peau nue de ses mains dut subir la morsure implacable du vent glacé. Un frisson parcouru son corps tout entier. Quelque chose de froid vint se déposer délicatement sur sa pommette droite. Un flocon. Un autre effleura son front. Puis un troisième se perdit dans ses cils fins. A ce contact, ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

Un monde gris aux contours flous s'offrit à sa vue encore hésitante. Ses yeux ne cessaient de cligner, tentant de distinguer des formes connues dans ce brouillard grisâtre. Puis, petit à petit, des contours plus nets se formèrent. Une paire de bottes. Au fur et à mesure que sa vision se précisait, ses yeux purent apercevoir l'épaisse couche de crasse et de boue qui recouvrait le cuir quelque peu élimé à la pointe des pieds. Sans aucun doute, ces loques étaient les siennes. Se rendant compte du banc de bois sur lequel reposait sa carcasse recroquevillée, le doute gagna son esprit. Après quelques tentatives difficiles pour se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, les souvenirs revinrent, déferlant en vagues colorées. _La forêt verte et calme. Des hommes en bleu qui marchaient entre les arbres. Ils chantaient. Puis tout s'était passé très vite. Les hommes rouges avaient surgi de nulle part. Puis les cris, la panique, le crissement de l'acier qu'on dégaine. Et enfin les cordes, la charrette, le chemin cabossé._

Sa vision était maintenant parfaitement claire. Une lumière blafarde descendait des nuages et traversait tant bien que mal les branchages épais des sapins. Quelques flocons s'entêtaient à vouloir tomber malgré l'éloignement de plus en plus important des sommets enneigés. Et ce vent implacable qui venait de temps en temps fouetter les branches des conifères, leur arrachant des plaintes sinistres. Dans son élan, il emportait brindilles et feuilles dans les airs pour leur faire exécuter une valse tourbillonnante. Ce souffle puissant qui sifflait à ses oreilles lui apportait les éclats de voix des hommes et les hennissements des chevaux, l'odeur âcre de la fumée et celle, plus suave, des aiguilles de pins, sans oublier la froideur brûlante du l'hiver nordique. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler l'immuabilité de cette litanie.

- Tiens, vous avez fini par vous réveiller !

La surprise stoppa net sa contemplation. Ses yeux examinèrent de pieds en cape le personnage qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il était de haute stature et son grand corps devait se replier de manière peu confortable sur le banc étroit de la charrette. Tout son être était recouvert de maille et de tissu bleu foncé. Aux bouts de ses deux longs bras, seules parties nues de son anatomie, se trouvaient deux grosses mains posées sur ses genoux. Une corde épaisse tenait ses poignets solidement liés.

- Vous avez essayé de traverser la frontière, pas vrai ? poursuivit l'inconnu. Et vous avez foncé tête baissée dans une embuscade des impériaux.

Il cracha ce dernier mot avec mépris en secouant ses tresses bond sale et poursuivit :

- Tout comme nous. Et ce voleur, là.

Il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et tourna deux grands yeux azurs en direction du troisième homme présent dans le chariot. L'individu était de constitution moins robuste que le blond et sa petite taille laissait présumer à un Bréton. Il portait une simple tunique de bure qui affichait de nombreuses tâches sombres à divers endroits, et une paire de bottes de fourrure. Une simple cordelette tenait son vêtement serré autour de sa taille. Tout comme son interlocuteur, ses bras étaient nus et il frissonnait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle rafale que le vent venait faire glisser sur sa peau brunie par le soleil. Il avait, lui aussi, les poignets entravés. La critique silencieuse du nordique sembla le piquer au vif et il répondit d'un ton accusateur :

- Maudits Sombrages, vous êtes tous les mêmes de toutes façons ! Bordeciel allait parfaitement bien avant votre arrivée. L'Empire était calme et nonchalant. Si la Légion n'avait pas été à votre recherche, j'aurais pu voler ce cheval et je serais déjà arrivé à Lenclume, soupira-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers le premier passager et déclara d'un ton amer :

- Vous là-bas. Vous et moi ne devrions pas être ici. Ce sont ces Sombrages que l'Empire veut.

- Nous sommes tous des frères et sœurs liés ! répliqua le blond d'un ton sans équivoque.

Ils auraient certainement pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps si une voix sévère ne les avait pas interrompus. Le soldat qui menait leur convoi s'était retourné vers eux et les toisait d'un œil mauvais sous la visière de son heaume de cuir.

- Silence derrière ! tonna-t-il.

Sur ce, le silence se fit, en effet. Mais seulement pendant quelques instants. Le voleur qui semblait de plus en plus anxieux cherchait visiblement quelque chose à dire pour trouver un semblant de réconfort. Finalement, il se rabattit sur le dernier passager de la charrette, qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Et lui, pourquoi il est là ? demanda-t-il au blond.

L'homme était entièrement vêtu de fourrures bleues et grises, recouvertes de poussière pour une raison inconnue, probablement un voyage éreintant. Deux mèches de cheveux blonds cendrés, légèrement grisonnantes par endroits, partaient de ses tempes et venaient se nouer à l'arrière de sa tête. Le reste de ses cheveux tombait en désordre sur ses larges épaules. Son port altier et son profil volontaire lui donnait une apparence digne d'un homme de haute naissance malgré la crasse qui recouvrait son visage bâillonné, et les liens qui tenaient ses poignets serrés. Le blond parut visiblement vexé par la nonchalance du brigand. Sa voix se durcit quand il répondit :

- Un peu de respect ! Vous parlez à Ulfric Sombrage, le vrai Haut Roi.

Tous purent lire la surprise dans les yeux noirs du bandit.

- Ulfric ? Le Jarl de Vendeaume ? C'est vous qui menez la rébellion. Il s'arrêta, comme si il venait de réaliser qu'il avait manqué quelque chose de primordiale. Mais puisque vous vous êtes fait prendre … poursuivit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue moins teintée d'inquiétude. Par les dieux, où nous emmènent-ils ?

Il se tourna vers le blond, la panique grandissante dans ses yeux. L'autre détourna le regard vers l'horizon. Quand il répondit, sa voix était calme :

- Aucune importance. Sovngarde est au bout du chemin.

Cette fois si, ce fut une profonde détresse qui envahit le regard du voleur derrière ses mèches brunes.

- Non ! C'est impossible … murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. C'est impossible …

Ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un souffle et il avait laissé tomber sa tête en avant, le menton appuyé sur son torse. Il se mit bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles et commença à appeler les Neufs à son aide. La peur de cet homme était étouffante, sa détresse insupportable. Le blond cru devoir y mettre un terme.

- Hé de quel village venez-vous ?

La terreur qui serrait la gorge du brun lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. La question le fit d'abord sursauter. Puis il répondit d'un ton mordant :

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Les dernières pensées d'un nordique devraient aller vers son foyer, déclara le blond calmement.

- … Rorikbourg. Je … Je suis de Rorikbourg, finit par répondre le brigand d'une voix que faisait trembler le doute et la peur.

Soudain, au détour d'un bois, les prisonniers purent apercevoir les remparts solides d'une ville, dans la plaine brumeuse en contrebas. A cette heure encore sombre du jour, on distinguait juste les toits des bâtisses entre les créneaux de bois et la fumée qui s'échappait d'un peu partout alentours. Quelque part dans les rangs impériaux, un homme cria :

- Générale Tullius, chef ! Le bourreau attend !

- Bien, dépêchons nous d'en finir, répondit une voix grave et monocorde surgie de nulle part.

A ces mots, le visage buriné du brun blêmît. Sa tête retomba contre sa poitrine aussi vite qu'elle s'était redressée, et ses lèvres fines reprirent leurs tremblements.

- Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divins, s'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi ! murmurait-il fiévreusement.

Le blond le regarda d'un air désolé. Il avait toujours cru que les hors-la-loi étaient de pauvres hères. Décidément, les circonstances tendaient à lui donner raison. Il soupira et se détourna du pauvre homme. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la fille en face de lui. Assise, les yeux dans le vide, elle était calme et ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à l'agitation qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, comme il y réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée quelques instants plus tôt. Comme il la regardait, il se reprocha d'avoir été si grossier. Il avait beau n'être qu'un simple soldat, il avait toujours fait en sorte de se comporter correctement, avec les femmes tout particulièrement. Aussi, il n'ignorait pas qu'il aurait dû, au moins, lui demander son nom, par pure courtoisie. Toutefois, étant données les circonstances, il opta pour une approche plus directe :

- Et vous, d'où venez-vous ?

Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était à elle que le Sombrage s'adressait, la jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Au moment où leurs regards se touchèrent, le blond eut l'impression de recevoir un choc. Une fois plongé dans les profondeurs de ces yeux, il se sentit incapable d'en ressortir. Une force presque magnétique le maintenait immobile. Il avait beau se débattre, il s'enfonçait plus profondément encore dans le regard de l'inconnue. Alors il abandonna la lutte. Il se jeta dans le noir profond de ses iris et se laissa éblouir par ses pupilles immaculées, semblables à deux cercles d'acier trempé, froides et tranchantes comme la plus fine des lames, brillantes et pâles comme la Lune en été. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'entendit. Seul le silence accueillis la question du soldat. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il en avait oublié la raison. Et quand il reprit ses esprits, deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires fixaient l'étrangère. Le dénommé Ulfric et le voleur lui-même, avait délaissé ses lamentations pour observer la prisonnière. Tous attendaient une réponse qui ne venait pas. La jeune femme, elle, ne semblait pas réellement affectée par tous ces regards curieux braqués sur sa personne. Elle se contenta de les regarder tour à tour d'un air d'impuissance.

- Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire, c'est ça ? avança le brigand brun qui semblait avoir retrouvé un rien de contenance.

La fille lui jeta un regard indifférent et secoua lentement ses longs cheveux auburn en signe de dénégation. Puis, elle releva la tête vers les trois hommes qui l'entouraient et laissa ses mains entravées remonter lentement le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à son cou pâle et fin. Elle fit alors mine de resserrer ses phalanges, blanchies par le froid, autour de sa gorge blafarde. Elle répéta ce geste avec insistance en prononçant des mots inaudibles. Les trois compères la regardèrent faire un instant et l'un après l'autre, ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Ce fut le blond qui posa enfin la question qui trottait dans toutes les têtes :

- Vous … vous êtes muette ?

La jeune femme n'acquiesça pas clairement. Mais une ombre passa devant ses yeux d'argent, et le Sombrage devina qu'elle avait dû s'entendre dire cette simple vérité si souvent qu'elle en était écœurée malgré l'habitude. Il regarda son visage calme et son air impassible derrière ses mèches châtains, dans lesquelles le soleil aimait à faire apparaître des reflets roux et blonds malgré la poussière qui les recouvrait, et il songea que la vie n'avait pas dû lui sourire bien souvent.

- Oh, divins ! Venez à notre aide …

Cette plainte paniquée, dont les dernières notes se perdirent dans les aigus venait de passer les lèvres frémissantes du voleur. De nouveau paralysé par la peur, il avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains. En effet, le chariot venait de passer une porte de bois épaisse et s'était à présent aventuré dans l'enceinte fortifiée de la ville. Une ombre passa sur tous ces visages fatigués. Chaque nouveau tour de roue rapprochait un peu plus les prisonniers de l'autre monde, et tous le savaient. Leurs quatre estomacs se nouèrent à cette pensée commune qui balaya de leurs esprits tout ce qui pouvait leur rester d'espoir, aussi insignifiant fut-il. Le convoi s'était maintenant engagé dans la rue principale et les roues des trois charrettes, toutes chargées de condamnés, creusaient de profonds sillons dans la boue qui recouvrait le pavé. Au tournant d'une rue le blond aperçût soudain une personne que ses tripes lui firent reconnaître.

- Regardez. Le général Tullius, gouverneur militaire, cracha-t-il avec mépris en faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction pour montrer aux trois autres la position du type. On dirait que les Thalmors sont avec lui. Satanés elfes. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.

Occupé qu'il était à observer avec dégoût les ennemis de la rébellion, il ne remarqua pas le tressaillement imperceptible qui secoua les épaules de la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle se reprit avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, maudissant sa propre stupidité. Elle avait l'habitude pourtant. Les elfes avaient toujours été haïs en Bordeciel. Leur participation au bannissement du culte de Talos n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Mais elle avait beau le savoir mieux que quiconque et même l'accepter, rien n'y faisait. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation de ce genre, son sang lui-même s'arrêtait dans ses veines et il lui semblait qu'une main gantée de fer lui serrait la gorge à l'en étrangler, stoppant net les mots amers qui voulaient passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Et elle se retrouvait muette.

Quand le Sombrage avait vu disparaître les traîtres derrière le mur brun d'une maison, il s'était rassis correctement sur le banc inconfortable pour finir définitivement de ruminer sa haine. Les maisons brunes qui continuaient de défiler lentement, les unes après les autres, de chaque côté du chariot brinquebalant avaient fini par radoucir son humeur. Leurs toits de chaume et leurs fenêtres étroites firent resurgir de vieux souvenirs poussiéreux du fond de sa mémoire. La nostalgie l'emporta et, dans sa tête, se redessinèrent les traits grossiers d'une fille qu'il avait connue, autrefois. A l'époque, elle passait pour une beauté dans tout Elgen et il avait eu la chance de se balader à son bras dans cette même rue qu'il traversait à présent, en tant que condamné, dans une charrette pourrie, entre des voleurs et des clandestins. Il se souvint de son visage rond et poupin, ponctué de taches de rousseur, qu'encadraient d'épaisses boucles blondes, pouvant, en effet, lui donner un air attirant pour un jeune homme qui n'y connaissait pas encore grand-chose. Mais le jeune homme avait grandi. Et, en grandissant, il avait parcouru la région, découvert d'autres villes, d'autres tavernes, d'autres femmes. Aujourd'hui, le blond aurait plaisanté de bon cœur en repensant à ses dents toutes de guingois, à ses mains rugueuses comme celles d'un homme ou à ses seins qui pendaient comme deux énormes courges. Vilod et ses deux énormes courges ! En voilà une glorieuse conquête ! Il en aurait bien ri si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Mais il aurait beau se moquer, elle restait de loin la plus chanceuse. Elle devait être mariée à présent, avec un idiot probablement, mais mariée tout de même. Peut-être même était-elle heureuse. Dire que lui allait quitter cette vie sans avoir pu un jour goûter à la plénitude d'une vie paisible et simple. Après avoir touchée sa dernière solde de soldat, il serait parti à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour y bâtir sa propre maison. Rien de très luxueux, juste une petite chaumière confortable, comme celles-là, où il pourrait vivre au calme. Peut-être même se serait-il trouvé une jolie petite femme pour lui faire la cuisine (il n'avait jamais vraiment su se débrouiller avec ça) et réchauffer sa couche le soir. Elle lui aurait donné de beaux enfants et ils auraient été heureux tous ensemble. Mais maintenant, cette vie devenait impossible. D'ailleurs, elle l'était devenue le jour où la guerre avait éclatée. Le jour où il s'était engagé dans la rébellion. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort en même temps que son contrat de service. Et maintenant, il allait mourir dans quelques minutes. Maintenant tout était fini.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait quelque peu énoncées ses pensées à voix haute, gratifiant ainsi ses trois compagnons de l'histoire de la belle Vilod et de sa paire de courges. Ce n'est qu'en prenant conscience de toutes ces troid paires d'yeux posés sur sa personne, qu'il comprit la situation. Suivant leurs caractères différents, les autres prisonniers avaient adoptées diverses réactions plus ou moins prévisibles par rapport à cette parenthèse maladroite. Les pupilles d'Ulfric brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse qui lui aurait presque donné un charme enfantin si l'objet de cette malice n'avait pas été une paire de courges métaphorique. Il avait beau être le Jarl de Vendeaume et le vrai Haut Roi, il n'en restait pas moins un homme en bonne santé. En face de lui, le voleur avait relevé la tête et affichait un air profondément outré. Mais le fait est que ce n'étaient pas les courges de Vilod qui étaient à l'origine de sa perturbation émotionnelle. Il brûlait simplement de hurler qu'ils risquaient tous de mourir dans quelques instants, qu'ils n'y avaient plus d'espoir, que le voyage avait été épouvantable, que la hache du bourreau était probablement mal affûtée, etc… etc… Il avait en effet BEAUCOUP de doléances et d'inquiétudes et ne comprenait simplement pas l'insouciance des Sombrages. Toutefois la réaction que le soldat Sombrage craignait le plus, demeurait celle de la fille. Mais cette dernière le gratifia une nouvelle fois de son éternel-regard-impassible-en-toutes-circonstances et se détoura pour regarder en direction de la route. Les uns après les autres, tous finirent par perdre leurs expressions tantôt malicieuses, tantôt horrifiées et suivirent ce regard de glace.

En effet, le chariot entamait, en cet instant, sa dernière ligne droite. Devant les passagers désormais silencieux, s'étendait une sorte de petite place entourée d'habitations. Elle se résumait en réalité à un carré de terre battue sur lequel une tour massive jetait son ombre menaçante. Sur ce sol nu, un arbre solitaire étendait courageusement ses branches sombres au-dessus d'une vieille charrette à grain qui gisait sur le flanc, dans la poussière. Non loin de là, le rouge sombre d'un drapeau impérial s'agitait indolemment dans la brise glacée. Le convoi s'aventura dans cette impasse et les trois chariots de détenus vinrent se ranger, les uns après les autres, devant un épais mur d'enceinte. Pendant la manœuvre, les prisonniers purent voir les villageois, qui jusque-là étaient restés adossés à leurs terrasses, faire rentrer femmes et enfants à l'abri entre les murs. Parmi les chuchotements des plus méfiants et les exclamations, plus bruyantes, des plus haineux, une voix fluette demanda avec une curiosité infantile.

- C'est qui, papa ? Ils font quoi ?

- Rentre à l'intérieur fiston, lui répondit une autre, autoritaire, qui ne pouvait être que celle d'un père.

- Pourquoi ?! Je veux voir les soldats, moi ! protesta le gamin.

- A l'intérieur. Immédiatement, ordonna de nouveau le paternel, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place aux protestations.

- Oui papa …

La déception dans la voix de ce gosse disparut avec lui derrière la porte d'une des chaumières, et ce fut plutôt la curiosité ou la haine, qui retinrent la poignée d'habitants restants hors de leurs demeures. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les charrettes, à présent parfaitement alignées devant le mur gris.

- Sortez-moi ces prisonniers des chariots ! Allez ! ordonna une voix grave qui semblait être celle d'une femme.

Alors, le visage du voleur devint plus blanc que jamais. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chevrotement lorsqu'il demanda :

- P… Pourquoi nous arrêtons nous ?

- A votre avis ? répliqua le blond. La fin du voyage.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un glas dans l'esprit déjà tourmenté du bandit. Et pour une fois, il resta silencieux, se contentant de baisser la tête, un regard d'une bête en cage dans les yeux. Après s'être ébranlé une dernière fois, le chariot s'arrêta et le silence tomba lourdement sur le groupe. Jusqu'à ce que le soldat Sombrage prenne les devants et lâche dans un soupir :

- Allons-y. Ne faisons pas attendre les dieux, dit-il en se levant résolument.

Un air d'acceptation se peignit sur les visages de la muette et du Jarl. Ils imitèrent le blond et se redressèrent. Même le malfrat, jusque-là resté comme mort, obéit à cette décision collective et se leva. Mais, au moment où il se retrouva sur ses pieds, la peur qui l'avait un moment abandonné, le laissant brisé et défait, revint telle une vague froide et inonda son esprit vide. Il sentait clairement la mort toute proche et la panique le pris. Dans un élan désespéré, il tenta de se rassoir, comme si ce geste ridicule avait pu le sauver. Comme si le seul fait de rester dans le chariot avait pu tromper ses gardiens et le faire ramener de là où il venait. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouvait à l'arrière de la charrette, autrement dit, il barrait le passage aux trois autres prisonniers, eux, bien décidés à en descendre. Acculé comme il l'était par ce mur de résolution qu'étaient devenus ses compagnons, il se vit bientôt obligé de sauter le premier sur la terre ferme de la place.

- Non, attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas des rebelles ! suppliait-il d'une voix sourde.

Seule celle, plus profonde, du blond lui répondit d'un ton sans appel :

- Affrontez la mort avec courage, voleur !

Mais cela n'eut pas pour effet de calmer le brigand qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

- Vous devez leur dire ! On n'était pas avec vous ! C'est une erreur ! continuait-t-il plus tremblant que jamais.

Tout en sautant à bas du chariot, la fille regarda ce pauvre hère et se dit qu'il avait choisi une bien triste façon de mourir. Dans la peur et le doute. Elle, n'était pas effrayée. Ce n'était sûrement pas si terrible après tout. Un petit coup de hache sur la nuque, un seul, et c'était terminé. Devant eux se tenaient deux soldats de la Légion. L'un deux était une femme portant l'armure d'acier des officiers. Quand elle s'adressa à eux, d'un ton dur et autoritaire, ils reconnurent la voix grave qui les avait fait descendre des charrettes.

- Avancez en direction du billot quand vous entendez votre nom. Un seul à la fois.

Le soldat Sombrage atterrit lourdement aux côtés de la muette et grogna dédaigneusement.

- Pfft. L'Empire adore ses satanées listes.

Elle le regarda un instant. Lui non plus ne semblait pas effrayé. Quelque part, cela l'apaisa un peu. Elle n'était pas seule. Ils allaient tous mourir, c'était inévitable. Mais au moins, ils mourraient ensemble, l'âme en paix.

Puis le soldat impérial commença l'appel des condamnés :

- Ulfric Sombrage, Jarl de Vendeaume, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire.

- Ce fut un honneur, Jarl Ulfric, déclara le Sombrage blond en regardant son Roi se diriger d'un pas assuré vers le lieu d'exécution.

Le dénommé Ulfric ne se retourna pas, mais son compagnon d'arme savait qu'il souriait derrière son bâillon.

- Ralof, de Rivebois, poursuivit l'Impérial, imperturbable.

A l'entente de son nom, le blond soupira. Voilà, il y était. C'était la fin. Il se dirigea alors sans hésitation vers le groupe de soldats sombrages qui attendaient déjà, comme lui, une mort toute proche. La fille et le bandit le regardèrent s'en aller la tête haute et le visage serein. Il allait retrouver ses ancêtres. Tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Le geôlier impérial qui l'avait, lui aussi, suivit du regard, reprit sa liste en mains et se concentra sur la fin de son appel. Puis, il releva enfin la tête pour sceller un nouveau destin.

- Lokir, de Rorikbourg.

Un violent frisson agita les épaules du voleur. La peur avait, à présent, envahi son corps tout entier, le laissant blafard, parcouru de violentes secousses. La panique monta brusquement en lui, contractant ses muscles, agitant ses membres et déliant sa langue de plus belle :

- Non je ne suis pas un rebelle ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla-t-il en direction de l'officier qui le regardait, mécontente.

Puis, sans crier garde, il se mit à courir. La peur et la panique avaient pris possession de ses dernières résistances. Et de ses jambes. Celles-ci l'emportaient loin d'ici, aussi vite que le vent, en dépit des ordres et des avertissements que les impériaux jetaient dans son dos. Il allait s'enfuir, il en était convaincu. Il était innocent et il le savait. Les dieux sauvaient toujours les innocents. Le vent glacé fouettait ses cheveux et il se sentit libre. Un sourire de fou se dessina sur son visage déformé par les émotions contradictoires. Il vit devant lui la porte du village et une voix teintée de démence sortit d'elle-même de son corps.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à me tuer !

Parmi ses élucubrations, il n'entendit pas l'ordre que la capitaine impériale venait de crier et qui, pourtant, allait décider de son sort.

La muette l'avait regardé remonter la rue en courant. Il était rapide. Mais il n'avait aucune chance. Détournant le regard du fuyard, elle aperçut alors les deux silhouettes postées entre les créneaux de la tour. Oui, il était perdu. Les deux soldats embusqués, bandèrent leurs arcs, visèrent. Les cordes vrombirent. La première flèche atteignît le fugitif en pleine gorge, le stoppant dans sa course. Une demi-seconde plus tard, une deuxième vint transpercer sa poitrine de part en part faisant jaillir une gerbe de sang. L'homme s'écroula sans une plainte. Il était mort.

Un silence pesant suivit le bruit du corps qui avait heurté le sol. Le dénommé Ralof baissa la tête. Au moins le brigand était-il mort en homme. Il avait suivi son instinct jusqu'au bout et il en avait payé le prix. Pendant un instant, le souffle de tous les hommes et femmes présents s'était arrêté. Tous gardaient dans leurs esprits, le bruit de cette chute. Le corps sans vie d'un homme tombe d'une manière unique, avec un bruit sec et bref. C'est ce son qui résonnait dans les dizaines de têtes, tel un écho. Puis il finit par disparaître avec le souvenir de ce type imprudent, abattu comme un chien enragé, dont la dépouille gisait à présent dans une mare rouge, sur le pavé boueux. La capitaine impériale se tourna alors vers ce qui restait des condamnés, attirant des regards fatigués et éprouvés sur sa personne. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage dur :

- Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de s'enfuir ? ironisa-t-elle.

On aurait entendu un elfe marcher tant le silence qui suivit était compact. Satisfaite de son autorité, la guerrière se tourna vers son intendant qui tenait toujours sa liste.

- Nous en avons bientôt fini ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, on est à la fin. Ils sont tous passés, répondit le soldat, les yeux dans sa paperasse.

- Comment ça, tous passés ? Tu vois bien qu'il en reste une, répliqua-t-elle avant de détourner les yeux vers la mince silhouette encore debout devant les chariots.

Le soldat suivit le regard de sa chef. Il remarqua alors la jeune fille qui se tenait là, ses longs cheveux auburn recouvrant ses frêles épaules et sa peau étrangement pâle noircie par la poussière. Écoutant son devoir, il héla l'inconnue :

- Hé, vous, là ! Avancez !

Après une seconde d'hésitation, la fille sembla se décider et rejoignit ses geôliers en quelques foulées aériennes. Un instant plus tard elle était face à eux. Sur le moment, le soldat ne la regarda pas vraiment, se contentant de faire son travail, il parcouru une seconde fois sa liste de noms. Mais il eut beau lire et relire, la conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit. Ils étaient tous passés. Cette jeune femme n'existait simplement pas dans leurs registres. Intrigué, il sortit son nez de ses papiers et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste. Alors dites moi, que faites-vous ici et qui êtes-vous ?

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd. Il regarda cette prisonnière, avec sa tunique en lambeaux et ses cheveux sales, elle semblait fragile et sans défenses. Probablement une réfugiée, comme il en arrivait souvent, qui s'était faite prendre par les gardes-frontières pendant qu'elle cherchait à traverser clandestinement. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand, soudain, elle releva la tête vers lui et il rencontra ses yeux. Pendant un instant, il fut étourdi par la profondeur de ce regard. Dans ses pupilles d'argents qui semblaient d'abord inexpressives, on pouvait facilement se laisser emporter, pour peu qu'on y eut regardé d'un peu plus près, dans un entremêlement d'éclats plus brillants les uns que les autres. Son regard était à la fois beau et dérangeant. Le soldat en fut perturbé quelques secondes. Puis, comme il se rendait compte que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, il se reprit. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter une nouvelle approche, mais une voix forte et dure le devança :

- Mon intendant vous a posé une question, prisonnière, gronda la femme capitaine avec impatience. Alors vous feriez mieux de répondre avant que je ne perde mon calme.

La fille ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionnée devant l'agressivité de l'officier. Elle n'émettait toujours aucun son malgré la menace de l'impériale qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Comme la réponse se faisait désirer, l'intendant commença à s'inquiéter pour la suite des évènements. Sa chef était connue pour perdre vite patience, et cette situation devenait vraiment délicate. Si cette étrangère cherchait les ennuis, elle n'aurait pas pu mieux faire. Et il se trouve que l'avenir lui donna raison. Il put aisément voir le visage de sa supérieure se crisper, ses sourcils descendre en flèches et ses yeux jeter des éclairs. Il tressaillit un instant. Elle était réellement effrayante quand elle était en rogne, celle-là. Cette pauvre fille allait sûrement prendre un mauvais coup. En effet, quand l'impériale sortit de son mutisme, sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

- Tu te fiches de moi prisonnière ? Je te conseille de bien réfléchir, car tu pourrais le regretter. C'est ta dernière chance. Réponds à la question ou il t'en coûtera.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long du coup du soldat impérial. Il avait beau être dans le bon camp, il ne s'en sentait pas moins mal pour la jeune imprudente. Sa chef ne serait pas tendre avec elle, il le savait. Sa voix vibrante de colère ne tarda pas à retentir de nouveau. Elle s'avança dangereusement vers la prisonnière toujours de marbre.

- Tu vas parler, oui ?!

La main posée sur le manche du fouet qu'elle portait à la ceinture, l'officier semblait sur le point d'en faire bon usage. Mais soudain, une autre voix, grave et exaspérée s'éleva du groupe de condamnés déjà rassemblés devant le billot, interrompant l'impériale en plein geste.

- Non mais, vous ne voyez pas que cette pauvre fille est muette ! Bande de guignols en jupettes !

Cette simple phrase fit tomber sur la place un silence de mort. Tous les yeux étaient désormais braqués sur l'homme qui avait osé proférer de telles paroles. Derrière sa chevelure blonde, Ralof souriait de toutes ses dents. Ces impériaux étaient décidément de sacrés abrutis ! Et les mettre en rogne n'en était que plus amusant. Mais il avait surtout fait ça pour aider sa compagne de voyage. Frêle et fragile comme elle était, elle aurait probablement été brisée comme une brindille par la violence d'un coup de fouet. Cette idée était insupportable au soldat sombrage. Que les plus forts puissent faire souffrir les plus faibles en toute impunité était, en effet, quelque chose que son esprit droit et juste ne pouvait accepter sans faire face.

- La ferme dans les rangs ! aboya la capitaine impériale plus énervée que jamais.

Puis elle se retourna vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Alors comme ça, dit-elle avec mépris, tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est idiot, mais tant pis pour toi. Tu finiras dans la fosse commune, au milieu de tes paires anonymes.

- Mais, capitaine, tenta désespérément son intendant, elle n'est pas sur la liste !

- Peu m'importe qu'elle ne soit pas sur la liste, répliqua l'autre sèchement. Elle va au billot, comme les autres.

- Mais, capitaine …

- Quoi ? le coupa-t-elle. Vous voulez l'épargner peut-être ?

- Je … je ne sais pas.

- Vous êtes trop sensible Hadvar. Cela vous causera des problèmes plus tard si vous n'y remédiez pas. Mais je vous sais également d'une obéissance exemplaire. Vous ne voudriez pas désobéir à votre capitaine, n'est-ce-pas Intendant ?

- Je … Non, capitaine.

- Elle sourit, visiblement satisfaite.

- J'aime mieux ça. Allons, terminez votre rapport et faites-moi exécuter ces chiens galeux ! On ne va pas y passer la journée.

- … Oui, capitaine.

Sur ce, sa chef s'éloigna en direction du groupe de condamnés. Il la regarda un moment fendre la foule de tuniques bleue des Sombrages pour rejoindre les quelques dirigeants impériaux et thalmors venus assister au spectacle. Il soupira sombrement. Il n'avait jamais aimé les exécutions en masse. Trop barbare à son goût, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il ne pensait pas être un lâche comme certains de ses soi-disant compagnons d'armes aimaient à le lui répéter, mais il avait simplement sa propre conception de la guerre. Et celle-ci s'éloignait bien trop souvent de la réalité cruelle qui régnait sur ces terres froides et inhospitalières, ravagées par la guerre civile entre Sombrages et Impériaux. Et maintenant il été piégé dans cet enfer de glace et de sang. Il regarda la frêle jeune femme en haillons qui lui faisait toujours face. Immobile dans le vent glacé, elle semblait si sereine, si calme. Mais elle aussi était prisonnière de son destin. Un destin que sa supérieure avait scellé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Sans compassion, sans remords, sans rien. Rien qu'un profond désintérêt. Et quelque part, lui aussi serait coupable de la mort de cette inconnue. Il regretta de ne pas avoir au moins su son nom. Non, il n'avait pas à regretter cela, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à regretter. La fille allait mourir et il n'y pouvait rien. Il était un soldat de la Légion et il ferait son devoir quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Sur ce, il se tourna vers elle pour lui ordonner de rejoindre les autres prisonniers. Mais malgré toute la volonté qu'il mit pour paraître sûr de lui, ses paroles sonnaient comme une excuse plutôt qu'un ordre.

- Je suis désolé … mais il faut y aller maintenant. Rejoignez les autres.

Toujours sans répondre, la condamnée s'exécuta et rejoignit le groupe de Sombrages. L'impérial la suivit des yeux un instant, sentant la culpabilité remonter en lui, puis il se hâta de regagner son poste auprès de ses supérieurs qui attendaient devant le billot. La muette se faufila entres les tuniques bleues massées sur la petite place. En quelques secondes, elle rejoignit le blond qui se tenait en première ligne et vint se placer, sans un bruit, à l'ombre de son corps massif. Ralof mit un moment avant de se rendre compte de sa présence à ses côtés. Elle était tellement discrète qu'on l'entendait à peine respirer.

Puis la procédure commença. Deux gardes impériaux vinrent encadrer Ulfric Sombrage et le conduisirent devant un homme qui semblait être le plus haut gradé du groupe de dignitaires. En effet, il portait sur sa peau sombre la cuirasse dorée des généraux, richement ornementée et recouverte d'un pan de tissu rouge sang qui drapait élégamment l'épaule et retombait avec grâce sur le flanc caparaçonné de son propriétaire. Sur un geste de la capitaine, le silence se fit. Et sur le visage tanné du général, une expression de dégoût se lisait clairement quand il déclara d'une voix étrangement suave :

- Ulfric Sombrage ! Certains ici, à Helgen, vous prennent pour un héros. Mais un héros n'utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la Voix pour assassiner son roi et usurper son trône !

Les yeux noirs et profonds du général défiaient insolemment le jarl de Vendeaume et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage sombre pendant qu'il lissait, d'un geste nonchalant, la fine couche de cheveux grisonnants qui recouvraient son crâne.

- Vous avez commencé cette guerre, poursuivit-il, et plongé Bordeciel dans le chaos. Désormais l'Empire va vous abattre et rétablir la paix.

Soudain un bruit atroce déchira le ciel. Tous les hommes présents tressaillirent. C'était comme si le temps s'était subitement arrêté. Le vent lui-même s'était tu, et l'air stagnant rendait l'atmosphère plus pesante encore. Des dizaines de regards s'étaient tournés vers le ciel gris, dans une attente fiévreuse. La peur que ce cri abominable revienne avait envahi les esprits les plus courageux. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables. Puis enfin, la voix mal-assurée d'un homme s'éleva :

- Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ?

Le général impérial se tourna vers l'Intendant qui venait de parler et déclara d'un ton assuré :

- Ce n'est rien. Continuez !

- Oui, général Tullius, renchérit la capitaine.

Puis elle laissa son supérieur se retirer et se tourna vers la seule autre femme présente parmi les dirigeants, signe que l'exécution n'était plus très loin.

- Accordez-leur leurs derniers rites ! ordonna l'officier.

De sous son capuchon jaune sale, la prêtresse d'Arkay acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête. Puis, elle brandit ses bras vers la voûte céleste et entama une courte prière :

- Nous recommandons vous âmes à Aetherius ! Que les huit divins vous bénissent car vous êtes le ciel et la terre, notre …

- Pour l'amour de Talos, taisez-vous et finissons-en.

L'homme qui venait de parler portait la tunique bleue des soldats sombrages. Il était de taille moyenne et ses longues mèches châtaines voletaient légèrement autour de ses épaules carrées pendant qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers le lieu de l'exécution. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à la prêtresse pour capituler devant l'expression de confiance indéfectible gravée sur ce visage dur.

- Comme vous voudrez … murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Debout devant le billot, le soldat sombrage ne l'entendit pas. Il attendait la mort et l'accepterai avec courage. Il jeta un regard en direction de la capitaine qui attendait l'ordre.

- Allez ! J'ai pas toute la journée, dit sur un ton indolent.

L'officier impériale parut un instant surprise par tant de confiance. Mais elle avait déjà vu des fortes-têtes plus coriaces que ce misérable sombrage. Aussi, elle se tourna vers Tullius qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, attendant son consentement. Celui-ci agita la main d'un air exaspéré dans la direction du condamné. Bien sûr qu'ils pouvaient commencer le boulot. D'ailleurs, il espérait en finir le plus vite possible avec cette corvée. La femme capitaine sourit de contentement à cette réponse silencieuse et, sans plus attendre, elle se posta derrière le prisonnier et posa sa main gantée de fer sur son épaule. Une poussée autoritaire sur son l'omoplate et le soldat tomba à genoux devant l'instrument qui allait causer sa perte. Puis, un coup de botte bien placé finit de lui faire poser la tête sur le billot. Désormais, aucun miracle n'aurait pu le sauver. Sa tâche achevée, la capitaine recula de quelques pas et, d'un signe bref du menton, elle ordonna au bourreau d'accomplir sa sinistre besogne. Un géant qui dépassait tous les hommes présents d'un bon pied de haut, apparut alors aux côtés de la femme soldat. Un tissu noir recouvrait presque l'intégralité de sa masse corporelle, ne laissant apparaître que la peau rougie de ses longs bras, striés de cicatrices blafardes. Dans les deux seuls trous du capuchon pointu qui lui recouvrait entièrement la face, brillaient deux billes d'une blancheur laiteuse, restes d'un regard autrefois vivant. Suivant les ordres tel un fidèle chien, l'exécuteur s'avança lourdement en direction du condamné et vint placer son corps massif à la gauche de sa victime. Dans sa main droite reposait le manche en bois de ce que tous savaient être l'instrument de leur mort prochaine. La hache brillait d'une lueur funeste dans la faible lumière du jour levant et semblait presque impatiente de remplir enfin sa triste mission.

La tête appuyée sur le bout de bois mal dégrossit, le soldat sombrage conservait un calme et une arrogance remarquables étant donnée sa position. Et pendant que son bourreau ajustait sa position et consolidait son maintien sur son arme de mort, sa voix s'éleva de derrière la masse de cheveux qui lui recouvrait le visage, tranchante et narquoise :

- Mes ancêtres me sourient, Impériaux. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

Seul le raclement de la hache sur le sol lui répondit. S'il avait tourné la tête sur sa gauche, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il aurait vu la masse du géant dressée au-dessus de lui, soulevant lentement sa lourde hache de terre. Il l'aurait vu se stabiliser sur ses les deux énormes troncs qui lui servait de jambes. Il l'aurait vu prendre un léger élan pour porter un coup imaginaire à sa victime en guise d'essai. Il aurait vu ce monstre reprendre ses appuis avant de réajuster une dernière fois sa position de frappe. Il aurait vu l'arme mortelle s'abattre avec lourdeur sur sa nuque nue dans un éclair d'acier. Mais il ne vit rien de tout ça.

La hache atteignit sa cible, avec un bruit sec. L'homme n'avait pas proféré une plainte. Tranchée net, sa tête tomba et roula dans la poussière à quelques mètres de là. Le bourreau dégagea son arme du bout de bois d'un geste brusque. Quelqu'un gémit parmi les Sombrages restants. Et le silence se fit. Tous avaient suivi des yeux le parcours de ce visage dont la bouche affichait maintenant un éternel sourire teinté de rouge. Dans les yeux désormais vides du soldat, la flamme d'amusement qui brillait autrefois, était à jamais éteinte. Le sang qui jaillissait du corps, en flots furieux, continuait inlassablement de recouvrir le billot d'un voile écarlate jusqu'à ce que l'impériale dégage du pied les restes du Sombrage. Le corps inerte s'écroula sur le sol boueux, baignant dans une mare rouge qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Dans la foule rassemblée, les cris des villageois et des hommes en bleu, commencèrent à percer le voile du silence pendant que le bourreau allait récupérer la tête sur l'ordre du capitaine.

- Chiens d'Impériaux ! cria quelqu'un.

- Justice ! renchérit un autre.

- Mort aux Sombrages ! proféra un troisième.

La prisonnière écouta sans broncher les cris de révoltes et les protestations virulentes qui fusaient maintenant de tous les côtés. Cette réaction ne l'étonnait en rien. Son expérience lui avait appris que la cruauté des hommes ne connaissait aucune limite. Cette situation en était un parfait exemple.

- Aussi courageux dans la mort que pendant toute sa vie …

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler. La voix du blond était emplie de son calme habituel, mais dans ses yeux azurs elle lisait une tristesse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Il ne la regardait pas et continuait de fixer avec regrets le corps qui gisait dans la boue. Elle pensa que cet homme avait peut-être été son compagnon, et même son ami. La jeune femme détourna les yeux de lui, préférant ne pas le déranger dans sa peine. Elle avait assez côtoyé la douleur pour savoir que quand le désespoir s'insinue en vous, il faut savoir y faire face seul sous peine de se laisser dévorer tout entier. Dans ces cas-là, le seul salut possible se trouvait dans la solitude la plus complète.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand la voix cinglante de la capitaine retentit à travers la place. Petit à petit, le silence se fit. Une fois satisfaite, l'officier se tourna du côté du groupe de prisonniers. Un sourire fugace passa sur son visage. Puis elle annonça :

- Et maintenant, la muette !

Cette fois ce fut au tour du soldat blond de se tourner vers sa compagne de route. La peine avait gagné un peu plus les pupilles bleues du nordique. Le visage de la jeune femme s'était baissé comme sous l'effet d'un coup. Dans l'ombre de ses mèches rousses foncées, il ne distinguait pas la lumière si changeante de ses yeux pales. Il allait regretter cette fille presque invisible et son regard froid. C'est alors qu'elle partit. Marchant vers son destin et vers sa mort, ses pas légers soulevant une fine couche de poussière brune. Oui, cela ne durerai pas longtemps s'attrista le sombrage, car son tour à lui viendrait bien assez vite. Mais il allait tout de même la regretter.

Puis, soudain, le ciel couvert de nuages silencieux, fut de nouveau déchiré par un cri terrible. La violence de ce son glaça le sang dans les veines de tous les hommes rassemblés sur la place. Car tous l'avaient reconnu. C'était le bruit strident et métallique de l'autre fois. Il était de de retour. De nouveau, un silence apeuré envahi le bourg et l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Aux côtés de son capitaine l'Intendant sentait l'inquiétude lui tordre l'estomac et murmura en s'agitant :

- Ça recommence. Vous avez entendu ?

Mais le regard sévère que sa chef lui jeta le fit vite se raviser.

- J'ai dit, au suivant ! lança-t-elle avec agacement.

Obéissant aux ordres de son capitaine, le soldat se tourna avec déception vers la frêle jeune fille qui s'était arrêtée dans sa progression en entendant le cri surgis de nulle part. Prenant son ton le plus autoritaire il la héla :

- Allez, au billot ! Et dans le calme !

Sans broncher, elle s'exécuta, trainant ses bottes dans la poussière. Chacun de ses pas la rapprochant un peu plus de sa mort. Jusqu'au billot. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pouces de son destin. Ses paupières se fermèrent et Hadvar pu suivre du regard le léger tremblement qui agitait ses mains entravées pendant qu'elle inspirait une dernière fois l'air frais du petit matin. Une expression de plénitude avait envahi son visage pendant qu'elle profitait de ce dernier instant que lui offrait la vie. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la peur et la fatigue avaient disparues. Son visage était calme et paisible, et elle semblait presque soulagée quand elle s'agenouilla devant le billot. Lentement, elle inclina son buste recouvert de haillons vers le bout de bois mal dégrossi dans lequel se dessinait une énorme entaille. Et c'est sans problèmes que son cou fin se logea dans le creux prévu à cet effet. Ses longs cheveux de cuivre s'étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête inerte, et le sang du sombrage qui maculait le bois grisâtre, les teinta d'un rouge écarlate. Sur son visage, situé à quelques mètres du sol, ses iris argentées ne pouvaient qu'observer le vieux cageot qui traînait là, sous son nez. C'était un de ces bacs en bois que les paysannes utilisaient souvent pour porter leurs légumes quand elles se rendaient au marché. Il avait probablement servi un moment ou un autre à transporter des carottes, des tomates, des laitues et d'autres aliments. Mais sous son regard de glace, impassible devant la vision qui lui était imposée, il devint clair qu'on avait changé cet objet d'affectation. Il était passé au transport de viande fraiche. En effet, entre ces planches qui avaient vu passer plus d'une fois le contenu d'une quelconque soupe ou d'une salade, reposait à présent la tête tranchée d'un soldat rebelle. Le visage blafard du mort offrit à la jeune femme ce même sourire narquois qui étirait horriblement les commissures de ses lèvres rougies en faisant apparaître ses dents dans une bouillie de salive sanglante. Le rouge qui avait coulé aux coins de sa bouche n'étirait que davantage son ignoble grimace, et son regard figé fixait le vide du ciel sans jamais que ses paupières ne clignent.

La fille regarda un instant les restes de cet homme peut-être la dernière image qu'elle garderait de ce monde. Charmant. Non, ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qu'elle voulait avoir sous les yeux dans son dernier souffle. Alors, raclant la peau blanche de sa gorge contre le bois dur, et trempant un peu plus ses mèches dans le sang frais, elle tourna difficilement la tête sur sa gauche et leva les yeux vers la voûte grise parcourue de nuages plus ou moins sombres. Ce n'était certainement pas le plus beau ciel qui lui avait été donné de contempler, mais c'était toujours mieux que la grimace sanglante du sombrage mort. Malheureusement, cette vision agréable ne dura que quelques secondes car, une silhouette gigantesque vint bientôt assombrir le jour. Le bourreau se mettait au travail posté aux côté de la condamnée, son grand corps obstruant la faible lumière qui filtrait difficilement entre les nuages serrés. Pendant qu'il fixait ses appuis sur le sol de terre battue, les yeux de la muette croisèrent le regard vitreux de son exécuteur qui ne sembla pas la voir. Elle remarqua qu'il effectuait son manège avec une précision remarquable malgré sa vue réduite, reproduisant les même gestes que précédemment, avec une dextérité rare. Pendant qu'il réglait les derniers détails de sa trajectoire, le regard de la fille fut irrémédiablement attiré par l'arme. Cette hache. Cette hache qui allait la tuer. Elle ne pouvait plus en détacher ses yeux. Son regard longea rapidement le manche de bois sombre. Cette partie-là ne l'intéressait pas. Toute son attention se portait plutôt sur la lame, tandis qu'une phrase prononcée par un certain voleur de chevaux lui revenait à l'esprit. _Pourvu que la hache soit bien affutée_. Tout résidait dans cette simple sentence. _Pourvu que la hache soit bien affûtée_. C'est cette phrase qui lui trottait dans la tête pendant qu'elle observait le tranchant abîmé de l'arme encore couverte de sang, et elle pria pour qu'en effet, la coupe soit bonne.

Le bourreau semblait fin prêt et restait immobile comme un automate dwemer attendant l'ordre de l'entité supérieur. Un ordre qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. D'un signe de tête, la capitaine impériale enclencha le mécanisme de mort, condamnant définitivement la prisonnière. La réaction du géant fut immédiate. Plantant solidement ses deux pieds dans le sol, il resserra ses deux énormes mains sur son arme et pris son élan pour la balancer l'énorme masse au-dessus de son capuchon. Le souffle de la condamnée se s'arrêta. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien la fin. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle allait mourir. Le bourreau se dressa alors de toute sa hauteur et fit passer sans efforts le manche de la hache au-dessus de sa tête. Tout se passa très vite. La lame s'abattit en un éclair, brillant d'un éclat fou.

Le coup fut rapide et violent. Et la nuit tomba sur le monde.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre.**** J'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop long (c'est mon gros défaut, vous l'aurez compris, j'écris toujours des phrases BEAUCOUP trop longues et donc, logiquement, mes textes sont aussi beaucoup trop longs) ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires. Je suis TRÈS ouverte et j'accepte presque toutes formes de critiques. Sauf la méchanceté gratuite ; ça je tolère difficilement. Mais pour le reste c'est free ! Merci d'avance !**

**Index :**  
**Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment utile de faire ce petit index. Mais je me suis relu y a pas longtemps et je me suis imaginé le pauvre malheureux fan des Elder Scrolls mais qui n'a jamais joué à Skyrim. Il se retrouve dans l'incompréhension la plus totale : Sombrages ? domaine Aldmeri ? Jarl ? C'est quoi tout ça ? J'y comprend rien à tous ces trucs ! Bref, pour ce genre de cas là, j'ai décidé, dans ma grande magnanimité, d'écrire ce petit guide. Et oui, je respecte les minorités incultes ! Je sais, ma générosité ne supporte aucune limite. Bon, j'accepte vos remerciements respectueux et vous souhaite un bon apprentissage !**

**L'Empire : **Domaine des Impériaux. Situé au sud de la contrée nordique de Bordeciel, il est dirigé depuis la mort du dernier Empereur par le Grand Chancelier et le Haut Conseil (nommés tous les 10 ans). C'est aussi à cette période que les impériaux entrent dans une ère de conquête, annexant de plus en plus de territoires voisins, dont celui des Nordiques avec qui ils partagent la frontière nord. Depuis lors, nombre de Cyrodiiliens eux sont venus s'installer dans leur colonies. La Légion est la nouvelle puissance militaire instaurée par le Haut Conseil depuis sa prise de pouvoir. Composée de soldats les plus compétents, elle a pour mission de faire régner l'ordre à travers l'Empire en employant tous les moyens à sa disposition. Dans la période actuelle, l'Empire sort juste d'une guerre difficile contre le domaine Aldmeri soutenu notamment par le Thalmor. Malgré la nomination d'un nouvel Empereur par le Conseil, les Impériaux ont perdue la guerre et signé le, très controversé, Traité de l'Or blanc. Les elfes acceptent la paix des hommes, mais leur impose le bannissement du culte de Talos, cet homme qui avait oser s'élever à la hauteur des dieux. Depuis, l'Empire se trouve pieds et poings liés par les Aldmers.

**Races de Tamriel (monde connu) : **

– Nordiques : Habitants de Bordeciel, généralement grands et robustes avec un goût prononcé pour l'hydromel (leur boisson fétiche), ils font de sauvages guerriers, excellents dans le maniement des armes lourdes comme la hache ou le marteau qu'ils forgent avec une rare dextérité. Aussi à l'aise pour combattre sur terre que sur mer, les nordiques font de très bons pirates et mercenaires.

– Impériaux : Ils sont les paladins par excellence. Leur dévouement envers l'autorité et leurs qualités certaines dans le maniement de l'épée comme de la lance font de la Légion la force armée la plus efficace et disciplinée de tout Tamriel. Dans leur paisible contrée natale de Cyrodiil, cosmopolite et prospère, leurs marchants et banquiers sont connus pour mêler la diplomatie à un sens des affaires infaillible.

– Brétons : Malgré leur taille réduite par rapport aux autres races, ces humains font de puissants mages qui manient les arcanes de la magie aussi bien qu'ils y résistent. Ils sont originaires de Haute-Roche mais sont très présent dans les hautes sphères de toutes les écoles et académies de magie à travers le monde.

– Rougegardes : Moins discipliné que les impériaux, ils n'en demeurent pas moins habiles dans le maniement des armes à une main ou des lances et plus résistants face aux poisons et aux maladies. Divisés en camps souvent rivaux à travers leur contrée sèche de Lenclume, ils s'opposent parfois dans des conflits brutaux. Ils forgent également des armes de très bonne qualité.

– Hauts Elfes (Aldmers) : Originaires de l'Archipel de l'Automne, ils sont les plus puissants mages de Tamriel et ne manquent jamais de le rappeler aux autres races elfiques qu'ils considèrent comme des inférieurs. Toutefois ce sont les humains qui subissent les pires considérations. En effet, les Aldmers ne tolèrent la violence que si elle est parfaitement nécessaire car ils y résistent plutôt mal qu'elle soit magique ou physique.

– Elfes Noirs (Dunmers) : Certainement la race elfique la plus proche des humains, les Dunmers de la contrée luxuriante et hostile de Morrowind sont d'agiles épéistes, mais ils manient également très bien la magie de Destruction el d'invocation de fantômes. Malgré cela, ils sont extrêmement mal vus en Bordeciel et souvent victimes d'injustices et de mauvais traitements de la part des habitants.

– Elfes des Bois (Bosmers) : Il n'existe pas de meilleurs archers dans tout Tamriel. Dans les contrées reculées et sauvages de Val-Boisée, on différentie à peine les Bosmers des animaux qui les accompagnent tant ils sont rapides et discrets. Très liés à leur milieu naturel d'origine, ils haïssent les chasseurs mangeurs de viande qui s'aventurent dans leurs forêts et perturbent leur tranquillité.

– Kajits : Les caravanes de ces hommes-félins parties d'Elsweyr parcourent presque tout Tamriel, transportant souvent des articles de contrebande ou, tout simplement, des objets volés. Connus pour leur agilité et leur discrétion sans pareil, les Kajiits sont très présents dans la guilde des Voleurs. Leur vue perçante même dans la nuit noire est également un certain avantage.

– Argoniens : Natifs des régions marécageuses du Marais-Noir, ces reptiles anthropomorphes ont développé une immunité naturelle aux plus violents poisons et aux pires maladies. Leur capacité à respirer sous l'eau et leur efficacité dans les travaux manuels en font, pour la plupart, des travailleurs des quais dans les nombreux ports de Bordeciel un travail difficile et modeste qui les voit souvent méprisés du reste de la population.

– Orcs : Habitants des monts inhospitaliers de Wrothgarian et de la Queue de Dragon, ces guerriers redoutables, plus massifs et robustes que n'importe quel humain, sont de véritable machine à tuer pour peu qu'on leur mette une arme lourde entre les ils ont aussi d'excellents forgerons dans leurs rangs. Malheureusement, leur artisanat reste souvent destinée à leur race, seule capable de supporter le poids de ces défenses presque impénétrables.

**La** **Légion : **Forces Armées au service du Haut-Conseil, elles sont chargée de faire régner l'ordre à travers l'Empire. Actuellement en campagne en Bordeciel, elles sont souvent critiquées pour leurs méthodes répressives radicales. Certaines accusations dénoncent la trop grande implication des Thalmors dans les décisions des dirigeants de la Légion vis-à-vis du bannissement du culte de Talos.

**Haut-Roi : **Titre donné au dirigeant suprême de toutes les châtellenies de Bordeciel.

**Jarl : **Titre donné au dirigeant d'une châtellenie de Bordeciel. Il doit allégeance au Haut-Roi.

**Guerre civile : **Déclenchée par les Sombrages, elle a pour origine la colère de nombreux Nordiques face à l'interdiction du culte de leur dieu guerrier Talos, divinité principale du panthéon nordique. Guidée par le Jarl de Vendeaume, Ulfric Sombrage,la rébellion réclame la rétablition du culte de Talos en Bordeciel interdit par l'occupant. Face au refus des Impériaux, les Nordiques, déjà mécontents de leur statut d'annexés, rallient en masse ceux qu'on appelle à présent les rebelles Sombrages et engagent un conflit armé. La Légion est alors envoyée pour rétablir l'ordre et les combats dégénèrent rapidement en guerre civile plus ou moins rangée.

** Sovngarde : **Monde invisible pour les vivants où les plus valeureux des guerriers nordiques trouvent le repos éternel. Les légendes nordiques racontent que le grand dieu guerrier Talos aurait créé cet endroit idyllique pour les plus braves de ses compagnons tombés à ses côtés en remerciement de leurs efforts à défendre sa cause. Les héros des plus grandes batailles festoieraient ainsi pour leur victoire jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Les Neufs Divins : **Akatosh, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos et Talos forment le Panthéon des Neufs. Si les huit premiers ont toujours jouie de leur statut de divinités, Talos commença sa vie en tant que simple mortel. C'est en effet sous le nom de Tiber Septim qu'il regna comme premier Empereur sur le troisième Empire. Plus tard, il fut élevé au rang de dieu pour ses nombreux exploits et pris le nom de Talos, Ysmir ou encore le Dragon du Nord pour monter au Panthéon impérial. Depuis ce jour, il est considéré comme la plus grande divinité que l'Humanité ai connu.

**Le Thalmor : **Instance politique Haut-elfique extrémiste. Ses membres soutiennent la théorie de la supériorité des elfes sur les humains. Installés en Bordeciel en même temps que les Impériaux, leur ambassade acquière une influence de plus en plus importante dans la direction du pays nordique qui lui vaut une hostilité grandissante de la part habitants. Le soutient que le Thalmor apporte au bannissement du culte de Talos ne fait qu'envenimer les choses. Toutefois personne ne semble réellement prêt à déclarer ouvertement un conflit contre les elfes qui semble posséder nombre d'appuis politiques et militaires.

**La Voix : **Appelée aussi Voix des tempêtes, est un pouvoir très puissant légué aux hommes par les dragons. Son utilisateur est alors capable de produire un Cri ou Thu'um plus ou moins puissant. Si l'utilisation d'une forme classique du Cri semble commune à la plupart des Nordiques, seules les Langues sont capables d'utiliser son réel pouvoir de destruction.

**Les Dwemers : **Peuple aujourd'hui disparu qui vivait dans les profondeurs des nombreuses montagnes de Tamriel. Ces créatures quelques peu semblables à des Haut-Elfes (de par leur grande taille et leur manière de se vêtir) ont bâti une des plus puissantes civilisations de tous les temps malheureusement réduite à l'état de ruines inhospitalières de nos jours. En effet les monstrueuses machines que ces ingénieurs de génie ont mises au point, continuent de protéger leurs immenses villes souterraines comme si leurs maîtres les habitaient encore. En réalité on sait peu de choses sur le mode de vie à l'époque des Dwemers.


	2. Chapter 2 : Décisions

**Pathétique déclaration de l'auteur**

**Voilà ENFIN ce deuxième chapitre qui fut TRÈS long et TRÈS périlleux à mettre en ligne, je dois dire. J'ai en effet subit de grosse épreuves pour pouvoir donner forme à ce foutu truc !  
**

**Et je dois dire que mon ordi y est un peu pour quelque chose. Il a tout simplement chopé un sale virus qui passait par là pendant que j'étais en week-end. ********Il faut le comprendre le pauvre, il est commence à se faire vieux. **Résultat : impossible d'avoir accès à mes dossiers, et donc, mes histoires. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va mieux depuis que je lui ai fait suivre une grosse intervention chez un spécialiste. Mais la perte de temps à été considérable comme vous avez du le constater. Plus d'une semaine de retard. -_-' C'est assez embarrassant.  


**Alors, je crois qu'il est d'usage de m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre. Désolée !**

**Bref, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. A vous de me dire. J'accepte toujours les critiques constructives !  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci à Maryn, Niwen et HirumaRaito pour leurs encouragements ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre second**

**_Décisions _**

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut la terre, dure et râpeuse, sous sa joue.

Le souffle lui revint alors brusquement. Puis la douleur. Celle-ci commençant lentement à s'emparer de son corps tout entier, parcelle par parcelle, tandis que ses membres sortaient de leur léthargie et retrouvaient avec lenteur leurs sensations perdues. Une ribambelle de pavés, brunis par la boue de la rue, défilaient devant sa vision de nouveau floue, et venaient se mêler au ciel nuageux dans un tourbillon de couleurs grises et ocres. La jeune femme en avait la nausée. Et comme elle levait les yeux vers le ciel déchiré pour échapper à ce manège infernal, une ombre gigantesque assombrit soudain la voûte, dans un cri à faire trembler les montagnes elles-mêmes. La muette se sentit frémir de tout son être tant ce son trouvait violemment écho en elle.

Un dragon. C'était un dragon. Le doute n'était plus permis.

La brume qui l'enveloppait se dissipa péniblement, et ses muscles endoloris retrouvèrent peu à peu leur liberté de mouvement. Les pensées défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit pendant qu'elle tentait difficilement de se relever. Tout était allé si vite. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Ses manches déjà déchirées, trainèrent dans la poussière qui maculait les pavés bruns._ Le monstre surgissait de nulle part. La masse de son corps, recouvert d'écailles noires comme la nuit s'écrasait dans un bruit sourd, et ses deux énormes pattes griffues raclaient la pierre dans un crissement insupportable pendant qu'il s'agrippait à la tour de guet qui tombait en morceau sous son poids. Les pierres chutaient de toutes parts, écrasant les hommes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans l'ombre du bâtiment. Puis les cris d'agonie et de terreur. Rapidement couverts par le rugissement strident de la créature. _

Un juron intérieur vint stopper net le cours de ses pensées alors que son genou ployait sous elle, laissant le reste de son corps retomber lourdement sur le sol sale. Sa tête tournait toujours. A quelques mètres de là, elle aperçût alors le billot sur lequel sa nuque se trouvait encore posée, il n'y avait pas si longtemps._ La hache qui tombait dans un éclair blanc. _Elle la revoyait encore. La violence de l'attaque venue du ciel l'avait projetée à terre juste à temps pour lui éviter le coup mortel. Elle n'avait jamais aussi heureuse de mordre la poussière.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, quand soudain, une main épaisse agrippa solidement son épaule. Prise de court, elle fit vivement volte-face, prête à se défendre avec la férocité d'un loup blessé. Mais au lieu d'un potentiel ennemi venu lui trancher sournoisement la gorge, ce fut une paire de pupilles bleues azurs qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien, qui se posèrent subitement sur elle.

- Hé camarade, debout ! Allez ! Les dieux ne nous donnerons pas d'autre chance ! cria Ralof qui semblait bien plus alarmé qu'à l'habitude.

Sans attendre de réponse, il empoigna fermement la muette par les épaules et la souleva de terre comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple brindille. Une fois sur ses jambes, la jeune femme chancela un instant sous le poids de son propre corps, et sous celui de la frayeur que lui avait faite son compagnon. Pendant qu'elle recouvrait son équilibre, le soldat Sombrage cherchait furieusement du regard, un endroit où se réfugier pour échapper aux flammes dévastatrices qui ravageaient maintenant la petite place, et une grande partie de la ville.

Ses yeux parcoururent, tour à tour, les maisons qui s'embrasaient dans d'immenses gerbes de feu brulantes pendant qu'un sentiment d'urgence grandissait dans ses tripes. Heureusement, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Entre les brasiers géants qu'étaient devenus les toits de chaumes de deux habitations, se serrait une petite tour trapue dont les murs épais avaient pris une teinte noirâtre au niveau des fondations léchées par de longues langues de feu. Une étroite porte de chêne barrait l'entrée mais demeurait à l'abri des flammes. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il se retourna alors vers sa protégée. Il allait attraper son bras fin pour la tirer hors de ce terrain à découvert et l'entraîner vers la sureté de cette cachette de pierres, mais il se vît subitement obligé d'arrêter son geste. En effet, lorsqu'il jeta un regard inquiet vers l'endroit où la fille se trouvait la minute d'avant, il ne vit rien. Rien que le feu et la mort. Disparue. Elle avait disparue. De nouveau, la panique le pris à la gorge. Ses yeux se remirent alors à parcourir fiévreusement les rues flamboyantes.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Ses cheveux auburn volant dans son dos, comme autant de flammèches rougeoyantes, tandis qu'elle courait à toute allure vers la petite tour roussie par le feu qu'il avait lui-même repérée quelques secondes plus tôt. Dans sa course, elle se retourna soudainement vers lui et agita un bras dans sa direction comme pour l'encourager à la suivre. Visiblement, elle l'avait devancé. Alors, bien que sous le coup de la surprise, le Sombrage s'élança à la suite de la jeune fille sans réfléchir un instant de plus. En quelques foulées, il l'avait rejoint et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans l'antre de pierres.

Entre les épais murs de la pièce circulaire, une chaleur étouffante et une forte odeur de soufre prirent les nouveaux arrivants à la gorge. En effet, les immenses brasiers qui sévissaient à l'extérieur des murs faisaient de ce petit donjon une sorte de four dans lequel ses occupants se sentaient peu à peu devenir des rôtis. Mais la chaleur n'était malheureusement que la dernière de leurs préoccupations. Au dehors, on entendait encore les rugissements furieux du dragon et les craquements des poutres qui se consumaient. Quant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, il était emplit des gémissements et des cris de douleur de deux Sombrages qui gisaient, blessés, contre un des murs du long escalier qui grimpait dans les hauteurs de la tour. En face d'eux le blond et la muette reprenaient difficilement leurs souffles, le dos appuyé contre la pierre rugueuse.

C'est alors que Ralof remarqua un homme de grande taille qui se tenait adossé à quelques coudées, à peine, d'eux. Son corps massif recouvert d'un épais manteau de fourrures sales et sa posture unique en son genre firent facilement reconnaître au soldat, son supérieur le plus respecté. Et bien que la situation fût des plus précaires, le blond ne put retenir un sourire.

- Jarl Ulfric !

L'intéressé tourna alors son visage couvert de crasse dans la direction des deux rescapés. Dans ses yeux durs et froids emplis de crainte, passa alors, une furtive lueur de soulagement. Il avait réellement l'air content de les voir vivants.

- Tiens donc, Ralof ! Et la petite muette aussi.

- Mon Jarl ! Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Les légendes auraient-elles dit vrai ? demanda le soldat blond sans ambages.

Le regard du Jarl de Vendeaume s'assombrit de nouveau lorsqu'il prononça ces lourdes paroles :

- Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages entiers …

A ce même moment, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et les murs eux-mêmes tremblèrent sous les vibrations provoquées par l'éboulement. Les trois rescapés levèrent leurs trois regards inquiets vers les hauteurs de la tour et froncèrent leurs trois paires de sourcils. La fine poussière qui leur tombait sur le visage ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Il faut y aller. Maintenant, dit Ralof d'une voix blanche.

Sur ces mots, il fit un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée, dans l'intention de l'enfoncer d'un coup de botte, leur permettant ainsi de déguerpir d'entre ces murs qui risquaient de leur tomber sur la tête d'une minute à l'autre. Mais il eut beau pousser de toutes ses forces, le chêne massif refusait de bouger d'un pouce. Le visage du blond se crispa et il laissa échapper un juron, multipliant la force de ses coups qui faisaient déjà grincer le bois meurtri. Pourtant il ne tarda pas à ployer devant l'évidence. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Quelque chose de l'autre côté devait bloquer les gonds sans doute l'éboulis de tout à l'heure. Il devait bien l'admettre ils étaient mal barrés. Il fallait trouver une autre sortie. Et vite.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Eux aussi avaient compris. Ils étaient piégés. Mais il leur fallait une issue. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ici. Pas maintenant qu'ils venaient juste d'échapper à une mort certaine. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux n'aurait accepté cette idée sans la combattre. Aussi, Ralof trépignait tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir vivants. Malheureusement, malgré toutes ses réflexions, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui s'imposait dans son esprit. C'était loin d'être son option favorite, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Par la tour ! Allez ! cria-t-il en direction de la muette et du Jarl.

La fille ne se fit pas prier et s'élança dans les escaliers qui s'entortillaient autour des murs de pierres, le Sombrage blond sur ses talons. Les marches défilaient à toute vitesse sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils s'élevaient de plus en plus haut dans le bâtiment. Peu à peu, leurs souffles devinrent lourds et leurs jambes fatiguées se mirent à ployer sous le poids de leurs corps. Dans les hauteurs de la tour, l'air devenait plus frais et les ténèbres se substituaient à la lumière. Mais leur instinct les poussait à continuer toujours et encore plus haut, malgré cette atmosphère oppressante. Courir toujours et encore plus vite. Car c'était la mort qui les poursuivait. La muette ne comptait plus les marches ébréchées qu'elle rencontrait, se contentant de grimper, grimper, grimper toujours. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Sous aucun prétexte. Le Sombrage la suivait de près.

Puis, comme ils arrivaient sur un énième palier, ils se virent obligés de ralentir brusquement leur course effrénée. Devant eux, un éboulement avait en grande partie obstrué le passage, les empêchant d'aller plus loin. D'énormes blocs de granit, qui devaient provenir de plus haut, gisaient, éparpillés dans les escaliers. Un soldat qui portait le bleu Sombrage se démenait déjà dans l'espoir d'en dégager quelques-uns. L'homme suait comme un bœuf sous son armure de maille tandis qu'il essayait de bouger un rocher de la taille d'une roue de charrette. En voyant les nouveaux venus, il abandonna un instant sa tâche pour tourner vers eux un visage couvert de suie. Le temps d'une seconde, la muette croisa le regard de l'inconnu. Une lueur sombre dans ses yeux clairs reflétait la peur et la panique qui régnaient en lui.

Puis ce fut fini. Tout explosa. Le mur à leur droite vola en éclats de pierres brûlantes. D'un instant à l'autre, la solide paroi s'était transformée en une large brèche de deux fois la taille de Ralof. Et par trou béant, apparût soudain la vision cauchemardesque d'une gueule immense, entièrement constellée d'écailles luisantes, sombres comme une nuit sans lune. Et cette ombre monstrueuse, surgis de nulle part dans un grondement assourdissant, ouvrît alors une immense mâchoire remplie de crocs, longs et tranchants comme autant d'épées.

Devant cette apparition terrifiante, la jeune fille recula précipitamment dans les escaliers. A deux fois, elle manqua de basculer en arrière, tant à cause de la panique que des tremblements qui agitaient le bâtiment tout entier, faisant des marches des masses mouvantes. Ses pas mal-assurés la firent tout de même reculer de quelques mètres, avant que son dos ne rencontre un obstacle. Ralof rattrapa la jeune femme juste à temps lorsqu'elle vint se heurter contre son large torse. Ils l'avaient échappé belle.

La seconde suivante, le flot de feu qui s'échappa de la gueule monstrueuse vint roussir les murs à quelques pouces seulement devant les fuyards. L'attaque fut si puissante que la pierre se mit à fondre dans la chaleur intense qui avait envahi le petit fort. Le soldat inconnu n'eut pas leur chance. Ses cris d'agonie furent la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent de lui. Les débris du mur en ruine qui l'avaient enseveli le retinrent prisonnier pendant que les flammes dévastatrices faisaient tomber sa chair en lambeaux noircis. Ralof et la muette, qui s'étaient instinctivement retenus l'un à l'autre pour garder leur équilibre dans les escaliers tremblants sous leurs pieds, regardèrent le cadavre se décomposer tandis que la créature s'extirpait de la brèche dans un cri victorieux. Les fondations furent de nouveau prises de violentes secousses quand la masse gigantesque de la bête s'arracha, dans un bruit sourd, aux parois de pierre. Chacun des deux rescapés resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le bras de l'autre et retint son souffle devant la violence des secousses. Tous deux craignaient de voir les murs s'écrouler soudainement sur leurs têtes, réduisant à néant leurs espoirs de liberté en même temps que leurs vies. Les murs gémirent, et une épaisse couche de poussière vint recouvrir lentement leurs cheveux. Mais la tour tint bon.

Quand les hurlements du dragon se furent un peu éloignés, et que la pluie de cendre se fut atténuée, la muette se détacha alors vivement de l'emprise du Sombrage blond et s'élança subitement vers la plaie béante que le monstre avait laissée dans le mur. Ralof eut à peine le temps de la retenir qu'elle gravissait déjà les marches en longues foulées souples.

- Hé ! Attendez ! cria-t-il avant en se lançant à sa suite.

Quand il la rejoignit enfin, elle était déjà au bord du vide et regardait le ciel rougi, la lueur des flammes se reflétant dans ses prunelles argentées. Le soldat vint se poster auprès d'elle et jeta lui-aussi un regard sur ce brasier géant, autrefois une ville, qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

De tous les côtés régnait la désolation. Les maisons flambaient comme autant de torches. Les hommes couraient en tous sens dans le chaos le plus total. Et dans le ciel déchiré, le monstre volant planait en cercles, loin au-dessus des toits, semblant se gausser de la faiblesse humaine. Les épais sourcils du Sombrage se froncèrent d'eux même devant ce sinistre spectacle. La situation ne faisait qu'empirer de minutes en minutes. Ils devaient fuir. Et très vite. C'est alors qu'il repéra une chaumière, située à quelques mètres en contrebas, dont le deuxième étage était adossé à la tour. Si la façade opposée, qui donnait sur la rue, était ravagée par les flammes, la partie arrière, celle qui était accolée à la tourelle, semblait dans un meilleur état. Toutefois, tout est relatif. En effet, le toit à cet endroit, était complétement défoncé et laissait une large partie du premier étage à découvert. Ralof serra les dents. C'était leur chance.

Ne perdant pas un instant, il se tourna vers sa compagne et dût crier pour couvrir le bruit du dehors :

- Vous voyez l'auberge de l'autre côté ? Sautez sur le toit et continuez !

La jeune fille suivit son regard et posa, à son tour, les yeux sur le toit en ruine de l'auberge. Elle sembla vite convaincue par son plan. Toutefois, Ralof crut bon de la rassurer. La distance se mesurait à environ cinq mètres, de la tour jusqu'au toit. Ce n'était pas réellement dangereux, cependant il y avait toujours un risque.

- Vous allez sauter en premier et je vous rejoindrais tout de suite après, commença-t-il. Vous devez prendre de l'élan et …

La jeune femme le regarda un instant essayer maladroitement de l'aider, et sourit intérieurement devant ses paroles inutiles et ses gestes désordonnés. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il tentait vainement de faire, mais elle espérait bien s'en sortir seule. Aussi, pendant que le blond continuait de s'étendre en explications plus où moins cohérentes, elle recula de trois pas en arrière et inspira un grand coup. Puis elle s'élança en direction du bord.

Et sauta dans le vide, coupant brusquement le blond au milieu de sa phrase.

Le Sombrage, à la fois surpris et effrayé devant ce geste inattendu, se pencha vivement dans le vide pour voir la jeune femme tomber des quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la chaumière.

Sa chute fut brève. Et elle se termina de façon brutale. Son corps s'écrasa lourdement sur les planches coriaces. Le grincement qui accompagna cet atterrissage violent fit frémir ses membres endoloris, des pieds à la tête. Et voilà, elle était de nouveau sonnée. Ne perdant pas un instant, elle tenta maladroitement de se relever, prenant appuis sur la surface instable du sol. Chacun de ses mouvements arrachait des plaintes déchirantes à cette bâtisse, meurtrie par les flammes et les éboulis.

En haut de la tour, dans la plaie de pierre, la silhouette agenouillée de Ralof observait la scène, dans une anxiété grandissante.

Pour le moment, les murs de l'auberge semblaient tenir le choc. Mais les grincements effroyables qui secouaient l'édifice ne laissaient rien présumer de bon. Quelque part à sa droite, il entendit une poutre tomber dans un bruit sourd, soulevant une folle pluie de braises. Le temps était contre eux. Ils devaient faire vite.

Le Sombrage continuait de suivre des yeux la jeune femme qui se dressait enfin sur ses jambes tremblantes, à quelques mètres en contrebas. Précautionneusement elle entreprit de s'éloigner de l'ouverture dans le toit qui tanguait de plus en plus dangereusement. Il suivit chacun de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette en sureté un peu plus loin sur les planches, là où la plate-forme était encore à peu près immobile. Tout comme son compagnon, la fille ressentait l'urgence de la situation et le danger qui grandissait sous ses bottes. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuite fuir à toutes jambes le plus loin possible, et la peur de la mort lui tenaillait les entrailles avec ardeur. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié l'homme qui l'avait aidée maintes fois depuis le début de ses ennuis. Celui qui lui avait permis d'arriver jusque-là. Celui qui se trouvait encore lui-même dans les hauteurs pierreuses de la tour à demi démolie.

Et, malgré le plancher qui se dérobait chaque minute un peu plus sous ses pieds mal-assurés, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait se décider à le laisser derrière elle. Ajustant son équilibre elle fit alors quelques pas prudents vers son camarade et leva un regard insistant sur la pointe de la tour, tentant d'apercevoir la longue silhouette de Ralof à travers les nuages de cendres qui s'échappait de toutes parts, en volutes épais.

Du haut de la brèche, le soldat cherchait, lui aussi, son acolyte du regard, espérant qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de décamper et de quitter cet enfer brûlant. Il se sentit soulagé un moment car il ne la voyait déjà plus, à travers les cendres qui obscurcissaient l'atmosphère. Il ne pourrait jamais en être sûr, il le savait, mais il préférait imaginer qu'elle avait réussi à se tirer de là en un seul morceau, et qu'elle était désormais en route pour un endroit bien loin de ce carnage et de cette guerre insensée. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour l'aider et il n'avait pas failli. Il pouvait enfin respirer calmement malgré le danger qui continuait de guetter. Elle allait vivre.

Puis soudainement, alors qu'il était sur le point de rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre son Jarl, il vit de nouveau surgir une ombre d'entre les nuages de braises. Elle sortit des ténèbres comme un rêve, ou un fantôme. Et Ralof se retrouva bientôt à contempler une fois encore le visage exténué de la muette. Elle était toujours là. Son regard d'argent tourné vers lui, toujours à sa place, sur les planches instables de l'auberge en contrebas.

Sur le moment, il fut étonné de la voir. Que faisait-elle encore ici alors qu'elle aurait déjà dû être loin ? L'inquiétude remonta bientôt en lui tandis qu'il se reprochait de l'avoir envoyée là-dedans sans réfléchir. Elle était peut-être blessée ou coincée dans cette bâtisse à demi démolie. Peut-être même l'avait-il envoyée vers une mort certaine. Toutefois ses doutes ne durèrent qu'un instant.

Malgré son épaule douloureuse et l'épaisse fumée qui la faisait suffoquer, la jeune femme se mit à agiter un bras dans sa direction. Par ce geste tout simple, elle lui lançait un dernier appel à venir la rejoindre le plus vite possible. Car, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle avait besoin de l'aide de ce soldat au cœur tendre. Ses dents se serrèrent en entendant les gémissements des lattes sous ses bottes, mais elle continua inlassablement son manège avec une ardeur nouvelle. Sur son visage pâle, se peignaient de l'inquiétude et de la peur, mais aussi de la détermination. Elle était toujours là. A l'appeler. Elle l'attendait.

Le soldat en eut un pincement au cœur. La jeune fille semblait réellement se soucier de son sort comme il se souciait du sien. Ils étaient pourtant de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Mais à cet instant où tout semblait possible, où la mort les entouraient dans une danse macabre, où ils étaient à la fois seuls et ensemble, ils se sentaient étrangement proches l'un de l'autre. _La Mort réunit et déchire les âmes._ C'étaient ces lointaines paroles sorties d'un passé poussiéreux, qui résonnaient à présent dans l'esprit torturé de Ralof. Pourtant, il n'aurait pu se résoudre pour rien au monde, à sauter au bas de cette tour et à la rejoindre, même si c'était, à l'instant, son vœu le plus vivace. Sauver sa vie et celle de cette fille, il aurait donné cher pour que ce fût possible. Mais son devoir le retenait dans ce donjon, auprès du jarl qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il s'était engagé à suivre Ulfric jusqu'en enfer s'il l'y avait emmené, et il serait toujours heureux de le faire. Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'un profond dégoût qui l'envahit quand il repensa à ce que cela signifiait. Il allait abandonner une jeune fille sans défense à un sort incertain, sans rien faire pour l'aider. Ses poings se serrèrent d'eux même tant il répugnait à cette idée. C'était bien la première fois que l'accomplissement de son devoir lui inspirait autant de colère et de frustration.

Et pendant que ses yeux s'emplissaient lentement de ce dégoût subit pour lui-même, c'était l'inquiétude qui gagnait du terrain dans ceux de la muette. Car, sous ses pieds, le sol devenait plus instable de minutes en minutes. Et le Sombrage qui restait immobile là-haut. Qu'attendait-il, enfin ? Elle agita son bras de plus belle malgré la douleur et les grincements inquiétants des planches.

Dans le donjon, ce n'était pas la peur qui avait enchainés les pieds du blond à la pierre, mais bien son devoir d'homme. Il regardait avec tristesse la mince silhouette qui s'agitait encore à travers le nuage de fumée noire. Il aurait voulu crier son nom. Son nom qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son nom qu'il ne connaitrait sans doute jamais. Mais il avait pris sa décision. La fille comprendrait.

Il dû crier, en effet, pour couvrir le ronflement des flammes, mais, malgré sa détermination à faire ce qu'il croyait jute, les mots refusaient de sortir et restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il dut les arracher de force.

- Allez ! Dépêchez-vous de continuer ! On vous suit dès qu'on le peut !

Les yeux pâles de la fille le regardèrent sans comprendre. La surprise et le déni teintaient lourdement son regard froid. Et une question, une seule, flottait dans ses iris d'argent. _Pourquoi ?_

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce Ralof se mordit la lèvre. Non, il ne devait pas céder. Rassemblant son courage, il se pencha en avant et jeta une voix incertaine et tremblante de doute dans le vide qui le séparait de sa jeune protégée.

- Je dois rester aux côtés de mon Jarl ! C'est mon devoir ! Vous, vous devez sauver votre vie !

La muette resta de marbre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il allait mourir. Mourir. _Pourquoi ?_

- Partez ! Vite ! cria Ralof de plus belle en voyant avec horreur les poutres de l'auberge trembler dans un craquement sinistre. Je vous en prie !

La jeune femme avait, elle aussi, entendu ce bruit inquiétant. A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. La bâtisse allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Elle devait partir. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers la tour. Vers cet homme qui avait choisi de mourir pour l'honneur. Cet homme qu'elle avait cru différent. Cet homme qui était désormais perdu.

Puis elle partit. Elle disparut dans l'épaisse fumée noire. Subitement. Brusquement. Comme un spectre. Ou un ange. Ralof regarda encore un moment les débris calcinés de l'auberge bien après le départ de la jeune fille sans nom en se demandant s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvée cette étrange créature. Et pourtant, dans un sourire incontrôlé, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer avec compassion :

- Bonne chance, jeune fille.

* * *

Désormais, elle était seule. Seule avec son destin.

Et avec un parquet sur le point de s'écrouler sous elle, d'un instant à l'autre. En effet, le bois grinçait de plus belle à chacun de ses pas. Elle courait maintenant. Son instinct guidait sa route à travers ce qu'il restait des chambres de l'auberge en flammes. Elle courait sans s'arrêter enjambant avec agilité les quelques meubles et débris épars qui croisaient sa route sur le sol défoncé. Aussi, bondit-elle souplement par-dessus un tas de tonneaux renversés qui répandaient leur contenu sur le plancher puis, sauta les restes d'un lit écrasé par une poutre, et enfin, une armoire et ses livres disséminés aux quatre coins d'une pièce. Le souffle lui manqua rapidement entre ces murs où l'air, empli de cendre, était irrespirable. Mais la force nouvelle que procurait la peur lui donnait des ailes pour s'élancer à toutes jambes vers sa liberté.

C'est ainsi qu'elle atteignit le bout du couloir, essoufflée et noire de suie, mais sauve. Derrière elle, les craquements sonores des planches se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. La sortie n'était plus très loin. Devant ses yeux s'ouvrait désormais un trou béant dans le plancher, écroulé probablement à la suite d'un éboulis. Et cette brèche au contours dentelés donnait précisément sur le rez-de-chaussée. La jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta avec souplesse dans l'échappatoire qui s'offrait à elle. Bien que son atterrissage ne fût pas des plus confortables, c'était toujours mieux que le précédent. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à s'améliorer. Elle se releva en vitesse et fonça droit devant elle. Elle ne devait pas penser au Sombrage. Elle devait juste courir. Et courir vite.

La porte l'attendait, à quelques mètres de là. Et avec elle, la délivrance.

C'était un simple morceau de chêne sombre qui semblait plutôt solidement attaché à ses gonds de fer rouillés. Pourtant, il avait été légèrement déboité par une chute de pierre et l'incendie en avait visiblement roussit le bois. Les murs qui l'entouraient étaient parfois à moitié en ruines, et formaient d'énormes monticules de gravas et de planches. Mais la muette ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder le buffet qui flambait dans un coin de la pièce, lentement dévoré par les flammes voraces. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la seule sortie de cet enfer. Un coup de botte au bon endroit déboita facilement les gonds couverts de rouille et fit voler le bois en éclats calcinés. Un deuxième, finît de dégager l'ouverture des quelques bords pointus qui l'obstruaient encore. La jeune femme ne perdit alors pas un instant. Les échardes s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau lorsqu'elle s'extirpa avec force de la fente de bois. Elle grimaça quand les pointes acérées déchirèrent la peau blanche de ses bras, mais elle ne s'en contorsionna que de plus belle. Et bientôt, il y eut un faible craquement. Puis un autre, plus fort. Puis, ce fut une nouvelle rencontre brutale entre son corps meurtri et le sol boueux. Et soudain, elle était dehors.

L'air frais lui fouetta d'un coup le visage, comme une gifle bienfaisante, réveillant son esprit éprouvé et soulevant avec douceur ses cheveux noircis par la suie. Elle avait le souffle court, les jambes en miettes et son corps la faisait souffrir le martyr. Mais malgré tous ces maux, elle ne ressentit que de la joie dans son cœur fatigué. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait affrontée la Mort et elle l'avait vaincue. Elle était en vie. La jeune femme en aurait presque ri si elle l'avait pu. Toutefois, elle n'était pas encore sauvée. Et, malheureusement, son triomphe fut de courte durée.

Elle se redressait à peine sur ses jambes fragiles, qu'un rugissement terrifiant déchirait les nuages rougis par le feu et le sang. Et le ciel, déjà ténébreux, sembla s'assombrir encore d'avantage devant ce présage de mort. La jeune femme tressaillit tandis que, dans la lueur sinistre qui planait sur la ville en flammes, surgit brusquement la sombre silhouette du monstre ailé.

L'énorme masse de son corps, recouvert d'écailles luisantes, brillait à la lumière des feux meurtriers, pendant que sa gueule béante répandait, sans trêve, la destruction et la terreur dans un long flot ardent. Il était tout proche. De plus en plus proche. Il arrivait en plein vol, droit sur la minuscule silhouette humaine. Bien qu'elle sût parfaitement que cette gigantesque créature n'avait que faire d'une proie aussi insignifiante qu'elle, la muette sentit tout de même le souffle glacé de la peur lui caresser langoureusement le dos en voyant la bête foncer à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Mais elle refusait de se laisser tuer aussi facilement après avoir survécu à tout ça. Elle était déterminée à vivre. Et même un fils du ciel comme ce monstre volant ne saurait l'empêcher de fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit. Pourtant, malgré cette décision irrémédiable et la force de sa volonté, la bête se rapprochait inexorablement de sa position, et elle se trouvait largement à sa portée, sur ce terrain nu, complétement à découvert. Elle devait trouver une cachette, ou du moins, de quoi se mettre à l'abri. Et elle devait trouver vite. Aussi, pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, son regard parcourut fiévreusement les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu la sauver. Mais sous ses yeux inquiets ne s'étendait, à perte de vue, que la terre sèche de la rue, sur laquelle d'innombrables bâtisses, effondrées ou détruites, se laissaient lentement dévorer par un feu que rien ne semblait pouvoir éteindre. Un feu de l'Enfer.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un petit mur solitaire qui se trouvait planté là, parmi les débris, seul rescapé d'un violent incendie, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses marques noires que les longues langues de flammes avaient laissées sur sa surface boisée. Quant à la demeure dont il portait autrefois le toit de chaume, elle n'avait visiblement pas eut la même chance, et ses débris calcinés gisaient, épars, autour de l'unique paroi encore debout. Mais ce mur semblait solide et étendait son ombre noire suffisamment loin pour permettre à plusieurs personnes de s'y abriter. De plus, il ne se situait qu'à quelques mètres seulement de la jeune femme, dans un épais tas de cendre. C'était une cachette idéale. Alors la muette n'hésita plus un instant. Droit sur le mur salutaire, elle reprit sa course effrénée, son corps s'étant mis de lui-même en mouvement face à la vue qui s'offrait soudain à elle.

Ainsi les quelques secondes de cette course lui semblèrent-elles durer une éternité, tandis que, dans les airs, à quelques mètres de son regard anxieux, se dessinait les contours sombres d'une silhouette cauchemardesque. En effet, dans le ciel déchiré d'Elgen, l'énorme masse noire du dragon planait, immobile, à tout juste quelques dizaines de pieds au-dessus du sol fumant. Ses immenses ailes sombres soulevant de violentes bourrasques de poussière et de cendres qui déferlaient en vagues furieuses à chaque nouveau battement, pendant qu'une queue gigantesque balayait furieusement les pavés, d'un geste rageur. Et bientôt, la créature stoppa brutalement son vol et laissa tomber ses énormes pattes griffues sur la terre ferme de la rue. Le grondement qui suivit, fit trembler la moitié de la ville pendant qu'un phénoménal nuage de poussière envahissait subitement l'atmosphère. Mais, malgré le brouillard sablonneux qui avait envahi les rues, la jeune femme continuait sa course sur le sol mouvant. Le terrible rugissement qui s'échappa soudainement de la gueule monstrueuse déchira avec violence l'air brulant, couvrant le fracas de la ville en flammes et soufflant les débris calcinés comme autant de brindilles. Et devant le chaos qui régnait désormais en tous sens, les deux yeux de braises ardentes brillaient d'un éclat sauvage et cruel sur le museau écailleux du monstre.

La muette n'avait jamais couru avec autant d'ardeur durant toute sa vie. Ses bottes touchaient à peine les pavés teintés de noir pendant qu'elle se précipitait vers l'abri, aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées pouvaient le supporter.

L'instant d'après, son dos vint heurter, dans un craquement sec, le vieux mur de bois, désormais seul rempart entre elle et la féroce créature. Elle respira un grand coup. Juste à temps.

Les longues gerbes de feu qui s'échappèrent d'entre les crocs monstrueux, vinrent lécher les pavés de la rue principale, à quelques coudées seulement de la paroi protectrice. La chaleur était si intense et les flammes si proches, que la fille put sentir le souffle ardent fouetter violemment le côté droit de son visage dans une caresse brulante, tandis que les dalles de pierres qui recouvraient la rue fondaient lentement sous l'intensité de l'attaque. Derrière le mur, elle reprenait lentement sa respiration. Elle était épuisée et tremblante. La chaleur et la suie avaient encrassé son visage, et ses haillons, déjà bien usés, pendaient à présent lamentablement, brûlés et déchirés, ne couvrant plus grand chose du corps fin de leur propriétaire. Le dos collé au mur de bois, elle retrouvait peu à peu ses moyens tout en essayant de clarifier les pensées qui filaient en tous sens dans son esprit égaré.

Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas. Un détail qu'elle avait remarqué pendant sa course mais que la peur et l'urgence lui avait fait oublier. Un détail qui la cloua au sol contre la paroi dure, et la laissa perplexe un long instant. Un détail important. Elle n'était pas seule sous ce mur.

En effet, deux hommes se tenaient déjà à couvert, dans l'ombre du bois.

Comme la jeune femme, tous deux semblaient éreintés, et respiraient abondamment l'air enfumé qui stagnait dans l'atmosphère étouffante des lieux. Pour le moment, ils semblaient trop occupés à reprendre leur respiration pour réellement s'intéresser à la fille qui venait de rejoindre leur barricade improvisée, mais la muette sentait le doute s'insinuer en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle les observait. Le dégout que lui inspirait l'idée d'un retour au billot la prit peu à peu aux tripes et, figée contre cette paroi dure, dans la saleté et la peur, son visage affichait une expression de plus en plus inquiète.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la poussière brune se dissipait, elle put bientôt apercevoir dans le léger brouillard subsistant, le premier personnage appuyé contre la paroi. Et elle put remarquer avec soulagement qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être un soldat impérial. De plus, son crâne chauve et sa barbe grisâtre ne le faisaient pas paraitre bien jeune, et donc, assez inoffensif. Toutefois, l'œil blanc, immobile sur son visage parcouru de longue cicatrices blafardes, et la longue lame qu'il brandissait d'une main ferme, avertissaient les imprudents ou les téméraires de ne pas se fier aux apparences. La muette n'était aucun des deux. Aussi resta-t-elle parfaitement figée pendant qu'elle détaillait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, le nombre de lacérations qui parcouraient la lourde armure de fer du vieil homme, en passant par ses bras puissants.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, au détour d'un ceinturon de cuir, une troisième silhouette, plus petite, qui se blottissait en tremblant contre les muscles épais du balafré. Au début, elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée, tant par sa taille, que par les précautions que cette créature employait à se cacher de son mieux derrière le vieux, quitte à disparaitre complétement dans son ombre trapue. Pourtant, il suffisait d'y regarder avec un peu d'insistance pour se rendre compte que cette petite chose frissonnante de peur n'était, en réalité, qu'un gamin terrifié qui tenait, avec force, ses deux petites mains sur ses oreilles, dans l'espoir inutile d'échapper aux hurlements stridents du monstre sorti tout droit de ses pires cauchemars. Si jeune. Si faible.

La jeune femme regardait ce gamin qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et, plus elle le regardait, plus cette vision la révulsait au plus haut point. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce visage larmoyant à travers les fins cheveux bruns qui le recouvrait. Ces larmes. Ses frêles épaules d'enfant, recouvertes d'une tunique rouge, dont la peau était régulièrement parcourue de violents frissons. Cette peur. Les maisons qui se consumaient tout autour d'eux, dans d'horribles gémissements et crépitements de flammes rougeoyantes. Cette douleur.

Elle détourna brusquement le regard. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas emporter. Pas maintenant. Déjà, le souffle lui manquait. Elle devait se calmer. Elle tenta de respirer plus lentement. Mais la panique la pris. Il lui fallait fuir. Maintenant.

Elle s'apprêtait à se faufiler discrètement vers la sortie de la ville, peu importaient le dragon et les soldats, quand une voix, douce et grave, sortie de nulle part, s'adressa soudainement à elle.

- Vous ! … C'est bien vous ?! Et encore en vie ! s'exclama la personne, visiblement surprise.

En effet, le dernier homme, sorti de l'abri du mur, se tenait maintenant face à elle, les sourcils relevés par l'étonnement derrière ses cheveux bruns sales. Il semblait réellement stupéfait de la voir ici et vivante. La jeune femme, quant à elle, s'était subitement figée en entendant cette voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été assez rapide dans sa fuite. Désormais, elle était piégée. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Aussi s'était-elle tournée vers son interlocuteur, avec la lente appréhension de quelqu'un qui ne veux pas voir ce qu'il sait pourtant être la dure réalité. Et devant son regard anxieux, elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver l'Intendant qui la dévisageait, plus déconcerté qu'autre chose. La vision de l'armure impériale ne fit que confirmer, dans le cœur de la muette, la précarité de sa situation malgré le manque évident d'hostilité du soldat qui la portait.

De son côté, Hadvar ne se remettait pas de sa surprise. Si on lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'il reverrait de nouveau cette fille promise à une mort certaine, en vie, et sauve par-dessus le marché, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais cru. Pourtant, c'était bien cette même jeune personne, toujours aussi muette, qui se tenait à présent devant lui. Bien que ses cheveux fussent plus en bataille que jamais et que ses vêtements ne ressemblent guère plus à rien, sous la couche de poussière et de suie qui les recouvraient, l'éternelle lueur froide qui brillait dans son regard argenté ne laissait planer aucun doute. C'était bien la petite prisonnière non-listée.

Le Légionnaire ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir heureux ou contrarié de ce brusque retour de la situation. Après tout, la fille était une ennemie, et l'étrange satisfaction qu'il éprouvait en son cœur à la voir revenir ainsi, plus vivante que jamais, n'avait donc pas lieu d'être.

Et tandis qu'il observait le visage noir de l'étrangère, et ce regard toujours si changeant, qui l'avait tant troublé la première fois, les ordres si souvent répétés par ses supérieurs revenait inlassablement à ses oreilles comme un éternel écho. _En tant que valeureux soldat de la Légion, votre devoir est, avant tout, de localiser et détruire tous les ennemis de l'Empire, quels qu'ils soient. Pour cela, vous utiliserez tous les moyens à votre disposition, sans exception._ Hadvar soupira en regardant la frêle silhouette face à lui. S'il avait écouté son devoir comme il aurait dû le faire, il serait déjà en train de la reconduire au billot pour aller l'y exécuter lui-même si cela était nécessaire. La fille était une ennemie, c'était irréversible. Toutefois, il avait beau se le répéter encore et encore, cette jeune femme sans défenses était, tout simplement, incompatible avec le terme de "criminelle", "coupable", ou encore "chiens gâleux" qu'utilisait régulièrement sa capitaine quand elle parlait avec dédain des « ennemis de l'Empire ». Tout ce que le soldat avait sous les yeux, c'était une pauvre créature perdue et désorientée qui cherchait, comme chacun dans cet enfer de feu et de sang, un moyen de vivre un jour de plus.

Non. Il ne pourrait pas la tuer. Le "valeureux soldat de la Légion" ne pouvait pas assassiner une fillette ...

Son visage pris une expression contrite pendant qu'il se mordait anxieusement la lèvre. Il était tout simplement incapable de commettre ce crime de sang froid et il le savait. Même s'il devait passer pour un lâche auprès de tous ses supérieurs réunis, jamais il n'accomplirait un acte qui le révulsait autant. Il entendait déjà leurs railleries siffler à ses oreils. _Couard. Imbécile. Incapable._ La colère et la révolte étaient soudain montées en lui comme un raz-de-marée et il sentit ses poings se serrer d'eux-mêmes. Jamais il ne ferait une telle chose. Alors, comment osait-on le lui demander ? Toute cette frustration qu'il gardait dissimulée derrière ses lèvres, ces déceptions cuisantes, ces injustices incessantes. Cet honneur et cette bonté si souvent ravalés resurgissaient brutalement des profondeurs les plus obscures de son cœur, où il les avait enfouies, dans l'espoir de subsister dans la prestigieuse Légion impériale. Il retrouvait ainsi, à travers cette colère subite, des sensations de courage et de volonté qu'il avait crues perdues à jamais. Une énergie nouvelle se rependit dans ses membres et il se sentit alors capable de tout. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça lui fit du bien.

- Rah ! Qu'ils aillent au diable, cette bande de vieux ragnards ! cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Ce violent cri du cœur, exprimé de manière si charmante, eut tôt fait de souffler les derniers ennuis et doutes qui demeuraient dans son esprit. Il se sentait soudain, bien plus calme et serein que jamais. De toutes manières il ne les avait jamais aimés, tous ces supérieurs exigeants et cruels. C'était un fait. Dire vraiment ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'eux, même si les intéressés n'étaient, pour ainsi dire, pas réellement présents pour l'entendre, le libérait d'un poids immense qui l'avait si souvent écrasé. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il put respirer pleinement et simplement l'air, pourtant enfumé, qui flottait autour de lui. Une sensation de plénitude l'envahit alors. Il se sentait vivre. Il n'était plus un soldat obéissant, plus maintenant. Il n'était plus un pion que l'on sacrifie avec indifférence. Il n'était plus un homme sans-nom parmi tant d'autres. Il se sentait être quelqu'un.

La jeune femme avait elle-même suivi, non sans un certain intérêt, le combat intérieur qui se déroulait dans le cœur du Légionnaire. Elle avait vu son visage se durcir, ses membres se tendre durement, et sa respiration devenir un faible sifflement entre ses dents tandis que la rage et les regrets emplissaient son âme. Il lui avait alors parut si anxieux et tourmenté qu'elle en avait presque eut une soudaine vague de compassion pour cet homme enchainé, comme tant d'autres, à son devoir si cruel. Mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

En effet, derrière les cheveux éparpillés sur son front et son visage baissé, elle n'avait d'abord pas pu apercevoir son regard sombre empli de doutes. Puis, comme elle l'observait toujours, la tête brune du soldat s'était lentement redressée, peu à peu, comme animée d'une énergie subite. Et lorsqu'elle avait enfin croisé son regard noir, la lueur de détermination et de courage qui l'illuminait l'avait convaincue. Il était plus fort qu'il en avait l'air.

Pendant ce temps-là, le vieux balafré qui avait jusque-là gardés les yeux vers le ciel rouge, commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Le dragon s'en était allé. Mais pour combien de temps ? Heureusement, le jeune légionnaire qui les avait menés jusqu'ici, semblait avoir retrouvé tout son calme et sa contenance habituelle. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à se tourner brusquement du côté du vieil homme et de l'enfant qui se tenaient toujours à couvert derrière le mur à demi détruit. Toutefois, quelque chose en lui avait changé. Une force nouvelle animait sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa à eux avec un aplomb certain. La force d'un homme libéré d'un fardeau trainé depuis trop longtemps.

- Gunnar, occupez-vous du garçon ! Je dois trouver le générale Tullius et rejoindre les défenses ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme de la ville en flammes.

Bien qu'étonné par la profondeur de cette voix qui appartenait pourtant bien à Hadvar, le vieux ne discuta pas les ordres et attrapa le gamin, encore tout tremblant, par le bras pour le trainer à travers ce champs de ruines, jusqu'à un endroit plus sûr que ces rues en flammes. Il s'élança alors, sans plus attendre, à travers la poussière et les débris calcinés de ce qui était autrefois leur ville. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois vers l'homme qui avait sauvé sa vie et celle de ce gamin. Mais la phrase qu'il lui lança vint finalement se perdre dans le brouillard, tandis que l'homme disparaissait avec l'enfant dans l'épaisse fumée grise qui obstruait la rue.

- Que les dieux vous guident Hadvar !

Mais le soldat ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Désormais, il avait une décision plus importante à prendre. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors, il se tourna vers la muette.

Cette dernière qui était restée immobile tout ce temps, sentit son cœur s'accélérer soudainement tandis que le regard calme du soldat se posait doucement sur elle. Résolue, elle attendait la sentence. Bonne ou mauvaise. Elle la supporterait. Hadvar regarda un instant ses frêles épaules qui tremblaient sous le poids de la peur et de la fatigue en se demandant une énième fois comment tant de souffrance pouvaient être infligées à un être aussi fragile. Il soupira. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa décision était prise. Définitivement.

- Vous, vous venez avec moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je vais vous sortir de là.

Le silence tomba alors, lourd, entre eux. Pendant un instant, on entendit plus, dans l'air brûlant, que les crépitements des flammes, dévorant, sans trêve, les derniers restes de la ville.

La jeune femme avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était peut-être muette, mais certainement pas sourde. Cet homme. Ce soldat qui avait, quelques temps plus tôt, tenté de la faire décapiter, tentait maintenant de lui venir en aide. Ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer ne semblaient pas réels. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il allait vraiment l'aider. _Pourquoi ?_

De son côté, Hadvar pouvait facilement lire le doute se dessiner dans les beaux yeux d'argent qui le fixaient. Il n'était pas idiot et se doutait parfaitement de la difficulté du choix qu'il imposait à cette fille. Accorder sa confiance à un homme qui avait déjà tenté de la tuer auparavant, et le suivre à travers des en ruines en flammes jusqu'à un endroit inconnu, peut-être empli d'ennemis plus redoutables les uns que les autres, le tout sous la menace de mort permanente que le dragon faisait planer sur le village tout entier. Il y avait mieux comme échappatoire. A sa place, il n'aurait su dire s'il aurait accepté une aide d'une provenance aussi singulière. C'était indéniable. Ce qu'il lui demandait était sûrement assez difficile à avaler, il en avait conscience. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait pris sa décision. Désormais, c'était à elle de prendre la sienne. Et le plus vite serait le mieux. Car, même si le ciel semblait plus calme depuis le départ du monstre, il leur fallait rester vigilants, et ne pas s'attarder ici. La bête pouvait réapparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. D'ailleurs, on pouvait encore entendre ses rugissements stridents retentirent dans le lointain. Et derrière ce pan de mur à demi démoli par l'incendie, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment en sécurité pour encaisser une attaque plus ciblée. Si cela se produisait, ce ne serait pas le petit muret carbonisé qui les protègerait du feu dévastateur. Ils devaient fuir. Fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

C'est alors que la jeune femme sembla enfin sortir de la profonde réflexion qui l'avait statufiée quelques minutes plus tôt. Son corps resté si longtemps immobile parut soudain reprendre vie. En effet, tout comme le soldat impérial, elle ressentait le danger qui les guettait à chaque instant, et son instinct la poussait inlassablement à agir. Ne pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas ici. Le légionnaire avait raison. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Hadvar regarda alors cette mince silhouette pâle s'approcher lentement de lui, avec une curiosité mêlée d'appréhension. Et quand elle prit timidement la main qu'il lui tendait avec douceur, il sentit soudain le contact électrisant de cette peau glacée sur la sienne. Un tressaillement subit le parcouru alors des pieds à la tête. Pourtant ses doigts ne s'en refermèrent que de plus belle sur les phalanges blanchies de la muette.

- Bien. Ne me lâchez pas surtout lui dit-il simplement. Allons-y maintenant.

Puis ils échangèrent un dernier regard pour se donner du courage. Et ils s'élancèrent dans les rues enflammées.

* * *

**Et voilà, je ne vous ai pas mis d'index pour ce chapitre. En théorie, il n'y a pas de termes inconnus pou les non-initiés, donc pas besoin. Après,** **je peux toujours me tromper ^^ Alors si vous avez un problème à ce niveau là, n'hésitez pas à poser la question !**

**D'ailleurs, certains d'entre vous ont peut-être aussi des réclamations à me faire quant à la pertinence de mon précédent index (je ne vise personne, et surtout pas ****HirumaRaito ^^). Là encore, ALLEZ-Y ! J'ai probablement fait quelques belles erreurs qui vous ont fait tomber de votre chaise et je serai bien contente de les rectifier pour vous évitez un nouveau malaise cardiaque !  
**

**Voilà c'est tout ! Et merci encore d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Un détail important

**Je sais ce que vous pensez : "encore une déclaration sans intérêt de l'auteur"**

**Voilà (enfin) le troisième chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, je ne suis pas connue pour ma ponctualité -_-' Enfin bref, le voilà. Sinon, aux dernières nouvelles, Skyrim appartient toujours à Bethesda. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Alors, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les flèches sifflaient autour d'eux comme des dizaines de harfreuses.

La muette pouvait entendre les arcs se tendre et les cordes vrombir entre les mains expertes. Ils étaient des dizaines, leur arme pointée sur l'ennemi, libérant leurs projectiles mortels à une vitesse effrayante. Et de tous les côtés, la singulière symphonie à cordes jouait inlassablement cette même note vibrante et répétitive. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en esquivant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les armures impériales qui semblaient danser autour d'elle dans un ballet macabre.

Elle courait de nouveau, pliée en deux sous les nuées de traits meurtriers. Elle courait toujours, aussi vite que son corps meurtri pouvait la porter. Et il lui semblait que cela durait depuis une éternité.

Juste devant-elle, le jeune impérial tenait toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'ils traversaient, à toute vitesse, la rue principale, jonchée de toutes sortes de débris carbonisés qui trainaient çà et là, dans la poussière et le sang. De son bras libre, il brandissait avec une poigne de fer, la courte épée commune aux soldats de la Légion ; un bout de métal de facture modeste dont un coté avait été déformé par la chaleur trop intense d'un incendie. Désormais, plus un hachoir à viande qu'une lame digne de ce nom. Mais malgré les nombreuses rayures sur la tranche, les tons ternes de l'acier trempé et la pointe émoussée qui fendait l'air, l'arme brillait, dans la lueur rouge ambiante, d'un éclat presque surnaturel. Comme la plus effroyable des lames assoiffée de sang, dans le feu destructeur, au milieu des cris de guerre et d'agonie.

Hadvar courait, lui aussi. Ses pas agiles tambourinant sur le pavé tandis qu'il s'élançait avec souplesse en plein champ de bataille, la fille sur ses talons.

Poutres, chaises, planches, charrettes, enseignes ... Parmi ces multiples monceaux de débris brûlés, ses bottes et celles de sa protégée volaient à toute vitesse, sautant les obstacles informes qui leur barraient la route, sans distinguer le cheval de la charrette, les murs des poutres, les fermiers des soldats ... Tous égaux dans la boue sanglante de la rue. Tous piétinés par ceux qui vivaient encore. Tous morts.

Le légionnaire accéléra encore le pas. Ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Ne pas penser à certains craquements secs qu'ils entendaient quand leur talon s'enfonçait soudain dans de la chair molle. Autour d'eux, les flèches continuaient de partir inlassablement, droit vers leur cible invisible dans le ciel tourmenté. De temps en temps, le soldat se retournait vers sa compagne d'infortune pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours capable de le suivre. Il rencontrait alors continuellement le même regard pâle, déterminé, et calme, sur le visage noir de la jeune femme. Alors il accélérait un peu plus sa course effrénée, entrainant encore et encore le bras frêle derrière lui.

Ainsi avaient-ils parcouru la moitié de la ville, leurs bottes éclaboussées du sang et de la boue qui se mêlaient dans le caniveau. Désormais ils étaient tout proches.

Et dans cette marée de tuniques rouges, la jeune femme sentait soudain comme un frisson sur sa peau nue. Toutefois, ce n'était pas les solides archers impériaux qui faisaient ramper dans son dos le long serpent froid de la peur. Mais bien la forme sombre qui venait d'apparaitre entre les nuages rougeoyants. Celle qui s'agitait violemment au-dessus de leurs têtes. Celle qui, criblée de flèches, soulevait encore dans les airs, d'énormes bourrasques de cendres, à grands coups d'ailes furieux. Celle du dragon qui était de retour.

En effet, survolant de ses ailes noires la ville incendiée, la créature avait soudain réapparu dans le ciel tourmenté, hurlant plus fort que jamais son mécontentement, et balayant de sa queue et de ses flammes les derniers baraquements encore debouts, comme autant de feuilles dans la tempête. Les craquements déchirants des poutres malmenées, étaient alors venus se mêler au sifflement des flèches qui transperçaient la bête, complétant ainsi la symphonie de mort qui se jouait dans les ruines enflammées d'Elgen.

Dans la panique, la muette jeta un regard inquiet vers le ballet mortel qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Les soldats en rouge étaient, sans aucun doute, de bons archers, vaillants et disciplinés, qui perçaient l'épaisse peau écailleuse de l'adversaire de mille traits meurtriers. Toutefois, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des hommes. Et il était difficile en ce moment précis, d'ignorer la faiblesse des êtres fait de chair et d'os face à des feux sortis tout droit des profonds enfers.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Avec un peu de chance, ces légionnaires distrairaient le monstre assez longtemps pour leur permettre de s'enfuir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes. Leur délivrance était là. Il fallait juste l'atteindre. En un seul morceau si possible.

Malheureusement, elle avait espéré un peu trop vite.

Car, à ce moment même, la gueule gigantesque de la bête s'ouvrit de toute sa largeur, dans un rugissement tonitruant, droit en direction des rangs impériaux. A cette vue, un vent de panique passa brusquement parmi les tuniques rouges. La peur balaya leur combativité d'une seule bourrasque, et les infaillibles soldats de la Légion, malgré leur discipline de fer, ne purent qu'ouvrir des yeux terrifiés vers la lueur orangée qui naissait à présent dans la gueule monstrueuse. Si bien qu'après un instant de flottement, certains essayèrent tant bien que mal de fuir la mort flamboyante qui allait s'abattre sur eux d'un instant à l'autre. Ainsi se dispersèrent-ils tous, criants et trébuchants les uns sur les autres. Ils coururent. Mais aucun assez vite.

La muette et le légionnaire, eux-mêmes, stoppèrent brutalement leur course devant l'énorme masse noire qui planait, immobile, dans le ciel rouge. Mais ils eurent juste le temps de couvrir leurs visages effarés de leurs bras, entravés ou libres, que l'attaque frappait les impériaux de plein fouet, à seulement quelques mètres de là. En une demi-seconde, le souffle brûlant qui s'échappa d'entre les crocs monstrueux vint brusquement fouetter les visages des deux rescapés, tandis que de longues langues de feu s'écrasaient dans un grondement sourd, sur le sol souillé. Et pendant que les pavés fondaient lentement sous la chaleur infernale, on entendait retentir à travers les flammes, les cris d'agonie de ceux qui brûlaient vivants, silhouettes dansantes derrière le mur de feu. La jeune femme plissa les paupières devant le macabre spectacle et le souffle chaud qui s'échappait en ronflant du brasier. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre comme jamais.

Avec moins de chance, elle et le dénommé Hadvar, seraient rôtis de la sorte dans les flammes dévorantes. Son corps se mit alors à trembler tout seul. Désormais, leur sort reposait entièrement entre les mains du hasard.

De son coté, Hadvar avait un instant regardé ses camarades partir lentement en fumée. Ses narines s'étaient plissées toutes seules devant l'acre odeur de chair brulée qui répandaient dans le ciel d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire. Mais si ses yeux bruns étaient soudain devenus humides et rouges, et sa gorge sèche et brûlante, ce n'était là que l'œuvre des centaines de cendres qui voletaient en tous sens dans la chaleur étouffante des lieux. Et alors qu'ils reprenaient leur course effrénée, il jeta un dernier regard vers le brasier géant et les quelques torches humaines qui s'agitaient encore à travers les flammes. Ainsi, entre deux foulées, il se demanda pourquoi il ne ressentait rien.

Des soldats impériaux brûlaient vifs sous ses yeux, et pourtant il n'en éprouvait qu'un profond désintérêt. Ces hommes n'étaient-ils pas ses camarades ? Ses frères d'armes ? Ses amis ? Hadvar avait beau essayer encore et encore, aucun des visages des défunts soldats ne lui revenait en mémoire comme l'image d'un compagnon fidèle qu'il aurait pu regretter. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y penser. La douleur et la peine étaient définitivement absentes de son esprit. Comme si les flammes démoniaques avaient cuit si fort le morceau de viande qui lui servait de cœur, qu'il en était devenu aussi dur et noir qu'un de ces cadavres carbonisés qui encombraient désormais les rues désertes de la ville ravagée. Alors il se retourna et poursuivit sa route.

Ainsi reprit leur fuite à travers les décombres d'Helgen.

Désormais, ils avaient presque traversé les groupes d'archers impériaux encore alignés en rangs d'oignons dans la rue principale. Les dernières tuniques rouges qu'ils dépassèrent en courant, s'acharnaient toujours à cribler l'assaillant de centaines de flèches acérées, tandis qu'eux-mêmes franchissaient enfin les ultimes limites du champ de bataille. Hadvar serra les dents quand il porta un dernier regard inquiet vers le ciel. Le dragon continuait inlassablement son survol des armées de l'Empire, rugissant plus fort que jamais, et balayant des bataillons entiers d'un seul jet de flammes.

Mais désormais, l'intendant n'en avait cure. Dans quelques instants, lui et la fille seraient presque sauvés. La tour n'était plus très loin.

En effet, devant leurs pas lourds, s'étendait à présent la fin de la vaste rue, à présent champ de bataille géant au milieu des brasiers infernaux. Une massive arche de pierre qui surplombait les pavés boueux de ses quelques dix pieds de haut, en marquait l'aboutissement. Et quand les deux fuyards passèrent finalement sous l'ombre des blocs de grès, la volonté de survivre qui les animait poussa leur corps fatigués dans leurs derniers retranchements, amplifiant leurs foulées et le rythme déjà saccadé de leurs respirations. Ils y étaient enfin.

Devant eux s'étendait à présent une large place pavée, toute entourée de solides murailles, assez grande pour accueillir une dizaine de chars impériaux. Bizarrement la destruction qui régnait partout en ville semblait avoir épargné cet endroit dont les murs gris se dressaient encore bien droits, sans aucune traces de brûlures ni d'impacts, insensibles au trépas de nombre de leurs paires à travers la ville. Seul l'un d'eux gardait les marques d'une chute des pierres sous la forme d'une large ouverture dans sa paroi de granit.

Dans un coin à l'opposé, deux tourelles parfaitement identiques étalaient leurs massives fondations, leurs dos accolés aux murailles, comme deux vénérables grands-pères, assis là depuis des siècles. Chacune était munie d'une large porte de chêne épais, solidement fermée, et d'un petit toit circulaire, recouvert de centaines de tuiles brunes verdies par les intempéries. Quelques meurtrières venaient çà et là percer l'épaisse carapace de pierre des petits édifices. Et ils étaient en effet si semblables l'un à l'autre, qu'en approchant, la muette se demanda un instant si sa vision ne s'était pas de nouveau troublée. Hadvar, lui, n'eut pas son appréhension. Il savait d'ailleurs parfaitement où il allait et s'élançait, sans hésiter, vers les bâtiments de gré, trainant toujours la jeune femme sur ses talons.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient, à bout de souffle, au milieu de la place, se produisit quelque chose auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu s'attendre.

Ils ne surent pas vraiment qui vit l'autre le premier. Était-ce eux qui avaient soudain déboulé de la rue principale ou le Sombrage qui avait brusquement surgit d'entre les bords de la brèche dans le mur détruit ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire clairement. Toujours est-il qu'Hadvar et la muette se retrouvèrent tout d'un coup nez à nez avec un soldat en tunique bleue sorti de nulle part avec une brutalité irréelle.

Et soudain ils étaient face à face. Tous trois ayant brusquement stoppée leur course, cloués au sol par la surprise. Leur étonnement était tel, que tous, figés sur cette place déserte, ne pouvaient qu'ouvrir de grands yeux éberlués devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient d'eux-mêmes ; spectacle qui aurait presque put être comique si les circonstances avaient été autres.

Le Sombrage en lâcha presque sa hache sanglante. Hadvar en lâcha complètement la main de la muette. La muette, elle, ne lâcha rien, mais continua de fixer le soldat d'Ulfric dans un lourd regard où se mêlait surprise et soulagement. Tout trois sur la grande place. Tout trois silencieux. Tout trois hésitants entre méfiance, colère et soulagement. Hadvar regardait Ralof avec colère. Ralof ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la muette. Le regard d'acier de la muette allait du l'impérial au sombrage avec une attention inquiète. Et pendant un court instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter sur la large étendue pavée.

Ce fut la voix brutale du légionnaire qui brisa violemment le silence lourdement installé.

- Ralof, espèce de traître ! Hors de mon chemin ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le Sombrage s'arracha un moment à la contemplation de la jeune femme pour considérer avec indifférence le soldat en rouge.

- On s'enfuit Hadvar et vous ne nous arrêterez pas cette fois ! lui assura le nordique en secouant résolument sa chevelure blonde sale.

Puis son regard se durcit lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux azurs sur la jeune femme immobile aux côtés du Légionnaire. Une nouvelle fois il croisa ce regard de glace qui le troublait tant. _Si frêle. Sans défenses. Une brindille dans la tempête._ Le soldat fronça les sourcils vers son rival qui se tenait encore résolument entre lui et la muette. Et quand il poursuivit, son ton était sans équivoque :

- Maintenant donne-moi la fille. Elle vient avec moi.

- Quoi ?!

Un instant Hadvar fut pris de court. Mais la colère eut tôt fait de submerger de nouveau le doute dans son esprit :

- Il n'en est pas question ! Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec toi, vil rebelle !

- Parce que toi tu vas la sauver bien sûr ! railla Ralof. Je ne te laisserais pas lui chercher un autre billot où poser sa tête !

- Et moi je ne te laisserais pas en faire de la piétaille pour votre rébellion insensée ! cracha l'impérial furieux. Elle reste avec moi. Je vais la sortir de cet enfer. Toi tu ne feras que l'emmener dans un autre encore pire.

- Encore pire ?! s'insurgea le blond. Par Talos ! Et que vont faire te supérieurs quand tu la leur ramèneras ? Lui proposer une chope d'hydromel peut-être ? Elle n'est ...

Mais soudain, le Sombrage s'arrêta. La bouche encore ouverte sur un mot qui ne sortit jamais, ses yeux soudain ronds fixaient le vide sur le côté droit de son opposant. Hadvar qui avait préparé une réplique cinglante à jeter à la figure de ce maudit nordique le regardait désormais sans comprendre, attendant la fin de cette phrase qui ne venait pas.

- Quoi ? Elle n'est ... quoi ? s'impatienta le légionnaire.

- ... Elle n'est plus là, murmura enfin Ralof d'une voix blanche.

- Comment ça elle n'est plus là ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'elle n'est plus là ! Elle est partie ! Disparue si tu préfères, bougre d'impérial ! s'énerva le Sombrage.

- Disparue ? Mais ...

Hadvar se retourna. Et il fut alors bien obligé de se rendre compte par lui-même de la fatalité. La place à côté de lui était vide. L'objet principal de leur querelle avait belle et bien disparu.

A ce constat, les deux hommes se regardèrent, indécis. _Merde._ Malgré leurs différents, c'est ensemble qu'ils partagèrent ce juron silencieux. Et ensemble également qu'ils jetèrent des regards anxieux autour de la place. Mais aucun ne vit la fille. Rien que des pavés, des pierres, de la poussière. _Merde._ De nouveau.

C'est alors que dans le silence troublé par le vacarme lointain des combats, s'insinua doucement, le long grincement d'une vieille charnière mal-huilée. A ce son Ralof et Hadvar se retournèrent comme un seul homme dans la direction du bruit familier. C'est ainsi qu'ils virent. Là-bas, dans le mur épais de la plus proche des deux tourelles. La porte qui se refermait.

Les gons grincèrent une dernière fois lorsque la poterne claqua. Mais pas assez vite pour les empêcher de voir la frêle silhouette se faufiler furtivement dans l'ouverture, et disparaitre dans l'antre de pierre. Puis la porte se referma.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes au milieu de la place, dans la poussière et la chaleur, sans esquisser un seul mouvement. Alors enfin, ils soufflèrent, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ce long soupir de soulagement. Elle était sauve. Et comme ils se jetaient un bref regard empli de satisfaction, le Sombrage se mit soudain à sourire bêtement. Du genre de réjouissement dont fait souvent preuve un homme qui est sur le point d'en dire une bien bonne. Naturellement, les sourcils de son comparse ne purent que se froncer à cette vue, ce qui eut pour seul effet de rendre le soldat ennemi encore plus hilare.

- Quoi encore ? grogna le Légionnaire que cette béatitude soudaine insupportait déjà.

- Je crois que c'est mon jour de chance, claironna le nordique, de son air le plus guilleret.

Pendant un instant, Hadvar regarda le blond se ravir sans comprendre. Puis cela lui vint brusquement. La tour. La première tour. C'était la première tour qu'elle avait prise. La plus proche de leur position. Sur le moment, le soldat impérial eut presque envie d'étriper son rival en lieu et place. D'ailleurs il l'aurait probablement fait dans la minute si ce dernier n'avait pas, lui aussi, déserté soudainement son poste, abandonnant le Légionnaire à ses ruminations.

En effet, pour le plus grand damne de son adversaire, le Sombrage, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, se dirigeait déjà à toutes jambes vers cette maudite tourelle, juste sur les traces de la disparue. Ralof souriait toujours. Après tout, il n'avait pas tous les jours une telle occasion de berner ces impériaux de malheur. Et c'était décidemment toujours aussi réjouissant. C'est donc son éternel sourire satisfait aux lèvres qu'il atteignit la solide poterne. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée, quand la voix d'Hadvar le héla de nouveau. Le Sombrage arrêta brusquement son geste. Que pouvait-il bien encore vouloir celui-là ? Mais quand il se retourna, il fut étonné de ne voir aucune rancœur sur le visage brun de suie de l'impérial. D'ailleurs lorsque le légionnaire ouvrit enfin la bouche, la colère avait disparu de sa voix. Son ton était calme. Et même quelques peu railleur.

- Eh ! Essaye de ne pas la fait pas tuer, si tu y arrive, lui lança le soldat vêtu d'écarlate. Abruti d'insurgé.

Les lèvres du Sombrage s'étirèrent encore davantage, donnant à son visage un air amusé. _Sacrés impériaux._ Sa réplique ne se fit pas attendre.

- Compte là-dessus. Corniaud d'occupant.

Sur ce, il regarda le soldat ennemi lui rendre son sourire quoiqu'au demi, avant de s'enfuir à son tour vers sa propre poterne, côté impérial, dans l'autre tourelle. Ralof soupira. _Ouais, sacrés impériaux._

A l'autre bout de la place, Hadvar ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre son échappatoire. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu derrière la lourde porte grinçante. Alors le blond se retrouva complètement seul face à son propre battant. Désormais il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Il inspira une dernière bouffée de cet air vicié qui flottait alentours. Les cendres, le sang, la guerre. _Enfin finit._

Puis, d'une poussée décidée sur le bois lisse de la poterne, il ouvrit.

* * *

La porte claqua sur ses talons.

Sa tête était lourde et son souffle court. Mais malgré ses jambes flageolantes, elle trouva encore la force de trainer son corps meurtri à travers la large salle. Quelques pas trébuchants et raclements de bottes la firent rejoindre péniblement le centre de la pièce circulaire.

L'endroit était sombre et l'air empreint d'une fraicheur moisie. Pourtant elle ne prêta aucune attention aux épais murs de grés qui l'entouraient. Les mains sur les genoux au milieu de ce vieux donjon, elle tenta de calmer sa lourde respiration qui venait troubler le calme ambiant de son rythme saccadé. Immobile et fatiguée en ces lieux anciens où régnaient en maîtres le froid et l'obscurité, elle ne remarqua pas les nombreux yeux de biches, d'ours, de cerfs, de sangliers, dont les têtes ornaient majestueusement les murs de pierre. Elle ne détailla pas les scènes des batailles épiques, imprimées en fils soyeux sur les longues tapisseries usées qui pendaient dans tous coins. Elle ne vit pas les trous et l'usure du vieux tapis sur lequel elle répandait la boue de ses bottes souillées, pas plus que la mousse drue et humide qui s'infiltrait résolument entre presque tous les interstices de l'édifice, recouvrant la roche de sa propre bannière vert tendre.

Elle ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil au cadavre qui gisait là, sur le dos, appuyé de guingois contre le seul meuble de la pièce, une petite table bancale rongée par l'humidité, dont la surface brune et grise était amplement recouverte de chopes en étain, cabossées suite à de probables bagarres d'ivrognes, ou tout simplement brisées. Et, sur le bois taché par l'hydromel et la cire fondue, apparaissait désormais à la faible lueur vacillante d'une unique bougie qui semblait brûler là depuis toujours, les marques rouges de la mort.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Son souffle lui revint peu à peu.

Déjà, l'adrénaline et la peur perdaient un peu de leur emprise sur ses membres éprouvés, réveillant soudainement une violente douleur dans chaque petite partie de son corps frêle, les unes après les autres. Elle serra les dents sous la brûlure des frissons qui parcouraient sa chair, comme les morsures d'une lame longuement affûtée. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle dut se faire violence pour arriver à faire un mouvement. Lentement et difficilement, son dos endolori se redressa dans une plainte étouffée. Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant sous son propre poids, mais arrivèrent petit à petit à se stabiliser, résistant aux meurtrissures de sa chair. Une fois debout, la tête lui tourna encore quelques minutes, si bien qu'elle dut porter une main à sa tempe qui la lancinait. Puis les battements incessants de son sang dans ses oreilles finirent lentement par se taire. Son souffle se faisait désormais plus calme. Alors seulement, elle commença à prendre conscience de l'endroit dans lequel elle avait atterri.

A première vue, elle la place ressemblait à une sorte de donjon, ou peut-être une vieille caserne, cela était difficile à dire. De toutes manières, elle ne souhaitait en rien s'attarder dans cet endroit inhospitalier et humide. Un vif coup d'œil jeté aux alentours lui indiqua rapidement trois sorties possibles.

La première était un petit portail aux barreaux de fers noircis et abîmées par la moisissure qui suintait de tous côtés dans la pièce mais malgré cela, il gardait une apparence plutôt solide. Un robuste cadenas de métal sombre maintenait fermement cette voix close. La deuxième se résumait à une copie conforme de la première, excepté le fait que cette seconde porte grillagée déplorait une barre de métal manquante. La troisième sortie possible se trouvait simplement être la grosse porte de bois par laquelle la jeune femme venait juste d'entrer. Excellent. La muette ne put qu'échapper un soupir dépité. Si elle avait su.

Quand la dispute entre les deux soldats ennemis avait éclatée, elle avait profité de la soudaine agitation pour s'éclipser en douce sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se rende compte de sa disparition. Ils ne s'imaginaient tout de même pas qu'elle allait attendre bien sagement qu'ils aient fini leur petite discussion pour enfin aller se mettre à l'abri avec le plus persuasif des deux ? Sur ce, dans sa volonté de sauver sa peau, elle avait tout simplement plantés là les deux hommes et, rassemblant tout ce qu'il lui restait de force, s'était élancée à toutes jambes vers la plus proche des deux tours.

Et désormais, elle était là, encore haletante, les lambeaux de son vêtement pendant misérablement autour de ses bras écorchés, tous ses membres tremblant d'épuisement. Affaiblie. Seule. Perdue. Et coincée.

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre pour retenir le juron silencieux qui voulait sortir, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait remercier les dieux d'être encore en vie, ou maudire ces statuettes inutiles pour avoir brisé ainsi son espoir de s'en sortir vivante en l'enfermant entre ces murs humides et visqueux. Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'un long grincement se fit brusquement entendre dans son dos. Elle sentit cette présence bien avant de la voir. Le temps d'une demi-seconde et tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent violement. La réaction fut immédiate. Dans un sursaut, la jeune femme fit vivement volte-face, prête à courir, à supplier, et même à se battre si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire. Mais lorsqu'elle fut face à la lourde porte de bois, elle n'en fit rien.

Car pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle ne se retourna que pour se retrouver de nouveau nez à nez avec le Sombrage blond.

En effet, quand le solide battant de bois se rabattit dans un claquement sec sur le nouvel arrivant, et que l'obscurité eût retrouvé ses droits sur la lumière étrangère venue de l'extérieur, la jeune femme ne douta plus. Même ici, dans la pénombre de cette vielle tour, elle pouvait facilement reconnaitre les larges épaules de son compagnon, penchées vers l'avant pendant qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Elle pouvait presque compter les innombrables mèches de cheveux qui tombaient en désordre autour du visage couvert de sueur du soldat, ainsi que celles qui collaient désagréablement à son cou de taureau. De ses pupilles d'argent elle distinguait également sans efforts, chaque déchirure dans la maille et chaque tâche sombre sur le tissu bleu de l'armure Sombrage. Et il y en avait grand nombre. Puis soudain, il releva la tête vers elle, la surprenant dans sa contemplation. Alors une nouvelle fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Acier contre azur. La muette observa quelques instants ce regard inconnu. _Des yeux bleus. Bleus comme un fragment de ciel en été._

- Je savais que je vous trouverais là, finit par articuler Ralof entre deux expirations bruyantes. On dirait que vous avez choisi le bon camp, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je pense que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès.

Quand il lui sourit, ses yeux azurs se mirent à briller d'une lueur amusée.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir de la chance. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, vous savez, assura-t-il en secouant ses tresses blondes comme il en avait visiblement coutume.

Sur ces mots, il se redressa maladroitement et, la main aux côtes, avança péniblement vers le centre de la pièce, tout en laissant de larges traces, noires de cendres, sur le tapis usé. En quelques pas de géant, il traversa bien vite la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces d'elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, comme frappé en pleine poitrine par une main invisible.

Son regard s'assombrit alors à vue d'œil. Il avait vu le mort.

Alors, la muette compris. _Son cœur. Sa force, mais aussi sa faiblesse. _Elle ne put retenir un soupir quand le Sombrage passa devant elle, sans la voir, marchant droit vers son frère d'arme, les bras ballants et le regard brumeux de souvenirs douloureux. Et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux auprès du cadavre, la muette regretta de ne pas être capable de trouver les mots. Les mots qui chassent la peine et les tourments des hommes. Les mots qui apaisent les cœurs en sang. Mais non. Elle ne le pouvait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais pu. Aussi continua-t-elle, impuissante, à regarder le dos vouté du blond qui s'était penché sur son défunt camarade.

De son côté, Ralof sentait belle et bien la peine affluer en lui, comme à chaque qu'il voyait l'un de ses amis mourir de la sorte sous ses yeux. Il soupira avec tristesse en regardant le trou béant et humide qui s'ouvrait comme une bouche écarlate à la place du ventre du défunt. Combien de braves devrait-il encore enterrer avant que cette guerre interminable prenne fin ? Parfois il se demandait si elle prendrait vraiment fin un jour, et s'il serait encore là pour le voir. Mais comme à chaque fois que ces pensées l'assaillaient, il les repoussait, les combattait, et il finissait toujours par les surmonter. Cette fois ne serait pas différente. Il vaincrait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Car il fallait garder l'espoir. Oui, l'espoir seul était plus fort que la peur et la mort.

Il avait décidé d'y croire.

Alors il reposa la tête, déjà verdâtre, dans la marre rouge sombre qui tâchait ses vêtements. Et il abandonna cet homme à sa contemplation, silencieusement fixe, des dalles froides sur lesquelles il reposait, inerte, flasque, comme un pantin désarticulé. Puis il se détourna du visage blafard de son ami, désormais promis aux mouches et aux asticots, pour ne plus voir l'expression de douleur à jamais figée sur ses traits.

- Nous nous retrouverons à Sovngarde, frère, murmura-t-il en guise de brève prière, bien qu'il sût parfaitement que cela ne suffisait pas. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

_Parce que, si je n'en ai pas, on risque bien de se revoir plus tôt que prévu._ La bouche violacée de Gunjar ne frémit même pas. Etrangement, le brave paysan, autrefois si bavard tint sa langue pour cette fois. Ralof pouvait encore se rappeler les interminables discours enflammés du bonhomme sur la glorieuse cause Sombrage. Il esquissa un sourire. _Gunjar, sacrée pipelette._

Lorsqu'il se releva, le nordique pris une grande inspiration. Il se sentait esprit était plus léger et son souffle était revenu. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de sortir de cet enfer. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait autre chose. La fille.

Soudain pris d'inquiétude, il fit rapidement volte-face, craignant de trouver encore une fois la jeune femme évanouie dans la nature, comme par magie. Deux accidents de ce genre lui avaient appris à ne pas la sous-estimer, du moins quand il s'agissait de disparition éclaire. Heureusement, il la retrouva précisément à l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissée, ses yeux d'argent qui le fixaient intensément à travers la barrière auburn de ses cheveux fins. Sur le moment, cela le fit frémir. Elle lui faisait cet effet-là à chaque fois depuis leur rencontre. Mais, étant donnée la situation, il allait probablement devoir s'y habituer, car ils risquaient fort de passer encore un peu de temps ensemble avant de pouvoir atteindre la sortie de cette damnée forteresse.

Alors, il fit quelques pas vers la fille, immobile et silencieuse. En la voyant ainsi, Ralof ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait parfaitement à une statue de pierre froide, plantée au milieu de l'édifice par un quelconque architecte de talent. Mais comme il ne voulait pas se montrer grossier, le soldat préféra entamer la conversation d'une autre manière.

- Eh bien, on dirait que nous sommes les seuls à en être sortis, commença-il, les mains sur les hanches. Aucun doute, cette chose était un dragon. Comme ceux des légendes et des contes pour enfants ... Les hérauts de la fin des temps.

Et entendant ainsi ses propres paroles résonner dans cette grande salle froide, il se rendit compte à quel point il n'arrivait pas à croire lui-même en ce qu'il venait juste de dire, au point qu'il en regretta presque d'avoir prononcé ces mots qui le faisaient trembler malgré lui.

- … On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder ici trop longtemps, se reprit le soldat en se secouant, comme pour chasser ces idées dérangeantes.

- Venez-là. Laisser moi voir si je peux défaire ces liens, enchaina-t-il nonchalamment en sortant un épais poignard de fer de sa ceinture.

Sur le moment, il la vit se raidir. Probablement la vue de la lame. Cela le fit presque sourire. Décidément, elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit animal blessé, avec son regard perçant derrière ses cheveux en bataille et son corps frêle sous sa tunique en lambeaux crasseux.

- Allez, l'encouragea doucement le blond en la voyant hésiter. Je ne mords que lorsqu'on m'y oblige. Et je ne vous vois pas faire une chose aussi imprudente, il lui sourit. Allez, venez.

Et, comme pour l'inciter à approcher, il lui tendit une main noire de suie et de sang. L'autre avait une allure encore plus déplorable. Sur l'instant, Ralof pensa qu'elle ne la prendrait jamais. Mais après une seconde d'immobilité, la muette sembla enfin se décider, et s'approcha prudemment du soldat rebelle. En quelques pas légers sur les dalles de granit, elle était près de lui. Alors le Sombrage attrapa ses poignets fins dans son énorme paume.

Le soudain contact de cette peau douce sur ses phalanges le fit tressaillir. _Froide. Glacée._ _Comme la mort. _Il dégluti difficilement comme cette peau pâle lui rappelait soudain celle du cadavre au coin de la pièce. Ce fut dons en combattant les violents frissons qui parcouraient sa main droite qu'il empoigna résolument son couteau et se mit à couper.

La grosse corde qui entravait les mouvements de la jeune fille fut bientôt réduite à l'état de lambeaux trainants sur le sol dur de la pièce. Une fois les derniers morceaux de chanvre à terre, la rescapée massa longuement ses poignets douloureux pendant que son compagnon rangeait son arme dans les plis de sa tunique.

- Voilà ... commença le nordique encore perturbé par cette étrange froideur qui semblait émaner sans discontinu de l'étrangère. Prenez l'équipement de Gunjar tant que vous y êtes. Il vous sera plus utile qu'à lui désormais.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se détourna au plus vite de cette jeune inconnue qui le troublait tant, préférant encore dévêtir le macchabé lui-même plutôt que de devoir encore frissonner comme une jouvencelle devant cet étrange regard d'argent. Sur ce, il s'agenouilla aux côtés du mort et se pencha sur sa besogne. Il retira d'abord les pans de tissu bleus, fiers représentants leur cause, ensuite le plastron de cuir bouilli auquel il manquait une sangle, les jambières cabossée, puis enfin, il s'évertua à défaire la maille. Le soldat ne put toutefois retenir quelques grognements exaspérés. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué de ses mains, aussi se démenait-il comme un forcené avec des fermoirs et des sanglons pourtant rudimentaires. La fille attendait derrière lui, comme une ombre, silencieuse et immobile.

- Vous savez, j'aurais bien aimé savoir votre nom, lança soudain le soldat pour combler le vide qui s'était installé dans l'atmosphère confinée des lieux. Peut-être pourrez-vous me l'écrire si nous sortons de là un jour, et que nous rejoignons un endroit sûr. Si nous sommes trop impatients nous pouvons toujours nous mettre à la recherche d'un soldat impérial épris de l'art des lettres. Peut-être l'un d'eux aura-t-il en sa possession du papier et des fusains, bien que je ne pense pas qu'une telle opportunité existe, étant donnée la capacité crânienne réduite de ces braves légionnaires. De toutes manières, nous devrons probablement en tuer quelques-uns avant de sortir d'ici, puis il faudra ...

Il s'arrêta un instant, comprenant qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop explicite.

- ... Veuillez m'excuser. C'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, articula-t-il. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai tendance à être un peu, euh ... intarissable lorsqu'il s'agit de nos ennemis. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps avec ça, même si je suis sûr que vous me comprenez, au fond.

Sur ce, il s'arrêta, se rendant brusquement compte de la montagne de vêtements qui s'empilaient à côté de lui depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Rah, ça fait peut-être un peu trop. Vous n'allez pas mettre tout ça, j'imagine.

- Euh non. Seulement la maille.

- Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez. Par contre, je pense qu'elle sera un peu grande pour vous. Vous êtes si ... si petite. Au moins vous protègera-t-elle presque entièrement. Et je vais essayer de vous trouver un ...

Soudain il s'arrêta de nouveau. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il l'avait senti.

Un détail. Un petit rien qui s'était glissé dans la conversation sans se faire remarquer. Le genre de petite chose que l'on ne voit pas avant d'avoir le nez dessus. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que c'était important. Mais, il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et, dieux, que c'était énervant ! Pourtant il y avait bien quelque chose. Un petit détail, certes. Mais un détail important.

Était-ce une phrase qu'il avait dite ? Ou peut-être un mot qu'elle avait prononcé ? Ou peut-être même ...

Et soudain, il comprit.

Alors, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers l'ombre qui se tenait derrière lui. Vers cette jeune inconnue au regard troublant. Vers celle qu'il appelait jusqu'ici « la muette ».

La muette qui venait de parler.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ;)**

**Vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews. J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises ! **

**Et merci de m'avoir lu ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Un arbre d'or

**Avis à la population des lecteurs**

**Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 4. Désolée pour l'attente (ça doit bien faire la millième fois que je répète cette excuse) mais avec la reprise des cours et un bac à passer en fin d'année je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour écrire *autoapitoiement* ... Bref, on s'en fout !**

**Sinon, quelques petites infos inutiles à propos de ma manière d'écrire sont de rigueur pour ce chapitre (et pour la suite à venir), je le crains (j'entend déjà vos soupirs de protestation). Non, en fait, tout ce qu'i savoir, c'est que j****'utilise l'_Italic _pour seulement trois sortes de situations différentes :**

**- Les pensés intimes ou les souvenirs des personnages.**

**- Les passages écrits (livre, lettres, etc) ou chantés (balades des bardes dans les tavernes).**

**- Les scènes appartenant au passé. **

**Si vous ne comprenez pas un truc (vu que ce n'est pas forcément très clair), ou même que vous ne comprenez carrément RIEN, vous pouvez bien sûr me laisser une review ou un PM et j'essaierais de vous répondre plus précisément. Voilà ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième**

**_Un arbre d'or dans une forêt sombre_**

_De la neige. C'était bien là tout ce qu'il y avait ici._

_De la neige ... _

_Elle fit un pas. La longue pelisse brune qui recouvrait ses épaules minces s'agita doucement dans la légère brise polaire, tandis que son chausson de martre, brodé d'argent, s'enfonçait doucement dans l'épais tapis blanc. Un long frisson lui parcouru alors l'échine, remontant langoureusement le long de sa nuque jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Mais, il lui semblait que cela lui était égal. _

_Un autre pas. _ _Et toujours ce doux frottement cotonneux qui chuchotait comme le vent à ses oreilles. Encore un autre pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration, laissant le souffle glacé caresser doucement son visage rosi par le froid. Un autre pas. Un nouveau frisson lui fit brusquement serrer ses bras frêles autour de la fine soierie immaculée qui la recouvrait. Un autre pas. Son souffle se transforma en un léger brouillard blanc quand elle soupira dans l'air glacial du soir._

_Puis elle ne put plus avancer, stoppée par la grosse rambarde qui se dressait en travers de son chemin. _

_Devant elle, du blanc. Du blanc à perte de vue. Les arbres. Les montagnes. Les pierres. Tout. _ _Tout dans ce pays avait la couleur des nuages en été. Mais rien ne dégageait de chaleur ni de lumière comme l'aurait fait un beau ciel bleu et clair. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant quand un souffle de vent vint subitement jouer dans ses cheveux aux couleurs de miel, comme un galopin espiègle. Elle essaya de se rappeler l'effet que cela faisait de sentir les rayons chauds de l'Astre du jour sur son visage doré. Cela faisait bien des mois qu'elle n'en avait pas vu la lumière. Des mois que l'obscurité régnait sans partage sur le monde. Elle rouvrit lentement les paupières, le regard perdu dans la grisaille. _Des contrées si hostiles que même le soleil semble répugner à s'y aventurer,_ lui avait dit un jour une femme dont elle avait oublié jusqu'au visage. Au moins ne l'avait-elle pas trompée. _ _Des nuages gris. Tels étaient les seuls habitants de ce ciel brumeux. Confortablement pelotonnés les uns contre les autres depuis des mois. Au point qu'elle se demandait s'ils s'en iraient un jour. _

_Et de la neige. _

_Toujours de la neige._ _Blanche. Fine. Douce. Et froide. Terriblement froide. _

_Car ici, tout était froid. Les congères qui pendaient majestueusement à ce balcon sur lequel elle se tenait, immobile, étaient froides. Les épais murs de ce grand castel étranger étaient froids. Les immenses montagnes bleues qui les entouraient étaient froides elles-aussi. Ce pays tout entier était d'une froideur mortelle. Mais plus froids encore étaient les cœurs des hommes qui l'habitaient. _Des hommes rudes pour une rude existence._ Cela, elle s'en souvenait, venait de son père. _

_Doucement, elle retira le gant d'hermine qui recouvrait ses phalanges gelées. _ _La morsure de la bise se fit tout de suite sentir sur sa peau d'or. Et un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Pourtant, négligeant l'engourdissement qui gagnait peu à peu sa main nue, elle effleura avec douceur la grande balustrade de granit, seule barrière entre elle et le long dénivelé qui plongeait dans la mer d'arbres sombres, trente mètres plus bas. _ _Une fine couche de givre avait recouvert la pierre en ce froid matin de Sombreciel. Et lorsqu'elle laissa aller ses longs doigts sur la surface lisse et transparente, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. _C'est comme un miroir … _Et pendant que ses phalanges se promenaient avec insouciance sur la pierre gelée, les reflets changeants qui miroitaient de toutes parts, se reflétèrent dans les pupilles d'argents de cette grande dame _... Un miroir de glace.

_- Madame ..._

_Le son soudain de cette petite voix lui fit presque lâcher son gant. Aussi, dans un sursaut difficilement contrôlé, elle se retourna vivement vers l'individu qui venait ainsi troubler sa rêverie. Toutefois, ses traits se détendirent bien vite quand elle aperçut la petite silhouette toute menue qui se tenait gauchement sur le seuil de la grande pièce. _

_- Qu'y a-t-il Distel ? demanda-t-elle alors dans un soupir de soulagement._

_- Navrée de vous avoir dérangé Madame, mais l'heure approche, lui répondit la voix fluette de cette jeune fille à l'accent chantant. Le soleil est presque descendu derrière les arbres. _

_A ces paroles, le visage de la grande dame s'assombrit subitement. Et déjà, un étau venait se refermer lentement sur son cœur. Ses doigts se resserrèrent tous seuls autour de la rambarde malgré le givre qui la recouvrait, tandis que son regard retournait se perdre dans les cimes vertes et grises des sapins en contrebas. _Le soleil est presque descendu derrière les arbres._ C'était vrai. Là-bas, à l'horizon, s'éteignaient peu à peu les dernières lueurs du jour, lentement avalées par la forêt sombre. Plongée dans sa contemplation, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle simplement pas envie de le voir. _

_- Madame désire-t-elle ... attendre encore ? finit par questionner timidement la petite camériste, en observant le silence de sa maîtresse. _

Si seulement je le pouvais ... _Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Et elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Elle soupira. Non, elle ne le pouvait vraiment pas. Alors elle se détourna résolument de son balcon, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard furtif à la grisaille des nuages dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre. _

_- Non. Tu peux apporter de quoi me préparer, dit-elle à la petite femme qui attendait patiemment sur le seuil de la pièce. _

_- Bien Madame. Mais, quelle robe siérait-elle à Madame pour ce soir ?_

N'importe laquelle. Peu importe. Personne ne verra une quelconque différence,_ pensa la maitresse avec amertume. Mais, elle n'en montra rien. Et, se contentant de prendre une moue pensive quelques instants, elle finit par se décider. _

_- La verte. Celle avec les brocards d'or, dit-elle d'un ton las. Et prend la boîte avec les broches aussi. _

_- Comme il plaira à Madame. _

_Sur ce, la petite servante s'inclina gauchement comme à son habitude et s'en fut dans un léger frottement de cuirs. _

_En la regardant partir ainsi, à demi trottinant, vers les gros coffres et malles qui s'empilaient dans l'ombre d'une lourde tenture aux couleurs chaudes, la grande dame ne put retenir un petit sourire malgré son humeur sombre. En effet, sa camériste de petite taille semblait presque toujours être en fuite ou en retard, et avait ainsi pour habitude de presser le pas à chaque tâche que lui confiait sa maîtresse, aussi insignifiant fut l'ordre. _ _Aussi, lorsqu'elle revint, seulement deux minutes plus tard, elle rapportait sans fautes, entres ses petits bras, les épaisses jupes vert tendre, crevées de fil d'or et de malachite, dont les longues manches de tulle opalines trainaient presque sur les dalles de pierre. Ainsi chargée, la jeune fille traversa la chambre d'un pas trébuchant, puis, sur un signe de sa maîtresse, alla enfin poser son fardeau sur le lourd matelas de plumes qui trônait au centre de la chambre._

_Alors elles commencèrent le travail. _

_Aucune d'elles ne parla pendant que la jeune camériste, défaisait un à un les lacets de sa maîtresse. Et pas non plus quand elle l'enveloppa d'un épais corset de soie dont elle serra les liens, en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop comprimer la délicate poitrine. C'est en silence qu'elle revêtit la grande dame des lourdes jupes couvertes d'or et de taffetas. En silence également, qu'elle lui effila les fines manches piquées de perles d'eau. Et encore en silence qu'elle glissa des chaussures de cuir vert, brodées de bronze, à ses pieds fins. Puis, une fois les ourlets ajustés, les lacets serrés, et les longs pans de tissus ordonnés avec élégance, la petite servante apporta enfin une large ceinture de soie dorée dont elle ceignit la taille fine de sa maîtresse. Finalement, Distel arriva à bout des dernières vérifications en tournant autour de l'ample robe de lin, visiblement satisfaite de son ouvrage. _ _Sa maîtresse était prête._

_Alors, avec une lenteur calculée, la grande dame fit quelques pas assurés, malgré les lourdes jupes qui entravaient ses mouvements à chaque foulée, vers le grand miroir d'ébène adossé au mur. _ _Mais, quand elle s'arrêta enfin face à son double de verre, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec découragement. _Une grande silhouette verte, recouverte d'or,_ pensa-t-elle en observant son reflet sur la surface lisse de la glace. Et tout ce vert. _Serais-je un arbre ? _Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait soudain cette idée stupide. Peut-être à force d'observer cette immense forêt silencieuse finissait-elle par voir ces maudites sapines un peu partout. Elle en aurait presque lâché un petit ricanement amer si ses bonnes manières ne l'avaient retenu en travers de sa gorge. Non, cela était impossible. _Par ailleurs, aucun arbre ne possède de telles feuilles,_ se dit-elle en caressant d'une main les motifs brillants qui ornaient ses longues robes. Toutefois, la perspective de ressembler à un majestueux sapin couvert d'aiguilles, même dorées, était presque tentante en cet instant précis. _Un arbre d'or au milieu d'une forêt sombre_. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en sourire. Et soudain, elle pouvait presque sentir les chuchotis du vent dans ses feuilles, le murmure des oiseaux dans ses branches, et la sève couler sous sa peau de bois_. Si j'étais un tel arbre au cœur de cette sombre forêt, je deviendrais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'unique. _Mais, rien de cela n'était réel. _Un rêve ridicule de jouvencelle émerveillée. _Elle en était là de ses réflexions, quand la petite voix fluette qu'elle connaissait si bien brisa le lourd silence de la chambre à coucher. _

_- Que vous êtes belle ! souffla la petite servante, dans son dos. J'aimerais tant être belle comme vous ... _

_Derrière elle, Distel la regardait avec admiration, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Mais même ce compliment venu du fond de ce cœur encore tendre ne réussit qu'à arracher un pauvre sourire à l'intéressée. _Pour toi, un rêve inatteignable. Pour moi, une banale insuffisance, _se dit tristement la maîtresse en regardant briller des étoiles dans les yeux de sa jeune camériste. Toutefois, elle ravala son amertume et fit un gros effort pour se fendre d'un large sourire à l'attention de la petite émerveillée._

_- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es juste un peu jeune, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Dans quelques années, je suis sûre que tu seras absolument magnifique._

_Et quand elle vit le large sourire illuminer le visage brun de la jeune fille, elle s'en mordit la lèvre de culpabilité. La grande dame qu'elle était avait tout pour être heureuse, et avait conscience qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Mais pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Ou peut-être même ne le voulait-elle pas. _

_- Allons, n'y pensons plus, lâcha-t-elle alors, autant à sa propre intention qu'à celle de sa camériste. Viens m'aider à me coiffer maintenant._

_- Oui-da, Madame, répondit sur le champ la petite servante en s'exécutant docilement. _

_Sur ce, elle attendit que sa maîtresse se soit assise confortablement devant le miroir stylisé de sa large coiffeuse, puis elle se saisit d'une grande brosse d'acajou en poils de sanglier et vint se placer derrière la petite chaise à bois matelassée que la grande dame avait choisie. Alors seulement, la petite femme passa avec précaution, les premiers coups de brosse dans les souples cheveux dorés. Ses mains expertes avaient déjà commencé à tresser les longues mèches blondes, quand sa maîtresse, jusque-là plongée dans un profond mutisme, lui adressa subitement la parole d'une voix morne mais toujours sûre d'elle._

_- Distel, raconte-moi une histoire de ton pays, demanda-t-elle comme certains demandent une tasse de thé. _

_Elle sentit alors la brosse s'immobiliser soudainement dans ses cheveux et devina qu'elle venait, sans le vouloir, de mettre sa jeune servante dans l'embarras, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent. Aussi, après une seconde de silence, l'intéressée articula enfin d'une toute petite voix, rendue tremblante par l'appréhension :_

_- Mais Madame, je crains de vous les avoir déjà toutes contées, bredouilla la petite camériste d'un ton coupable. Et je, ... je n'en connais pas d'autres._

_Sa voix était si faible et apeurée, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'adressait, non pas à sa triste maitresse, mais à un troll des neiges enragé. Cela fit presque sourire la grande dame malgré sa lassitude. Car elle avait, malgré les apparences, beaucoup d'affection pour sa petite camériste timide. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour de printemps où son père la lui avait ramenée, pétrifiée de peur, dans ses appartements d'Alinor, du temps où elle vivait encore paisiblement dans les bois roux et chauds de l'Archipel de l'Automne, loin de ces contrées glacées et de leurs sombres forêts de pins. Mais cela lui semblait maintenant appartenir à une autre vie. Une vie achevée depuis une longue éternité. _

_Elle venait alors d'avoir seize ans. A cette époque-là, la jeune jouvencelle qu'elle était ne connaissait encore rien du vaste monde et de ses nombreux écueils ; rien non plus des étranges peuplades qui l'habitaient et de leurs multiples différences. Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois cette créature crasseuse, à la longue crinière de cheveux sombres et emmêlés, avec ces yeux de fauve enfoncés dans un long visage tanné, trainer ses bottes de cuir boueuses sur les tapis soyeux de ses appartements, l'air hagard et perdu, elle s'était enfuie en criant de terreur dans les longs couloirs, comme une enfant effrayée. Elle avait aussitôt couru chez son père pour lui réclamer des explications quand à la présence de cette « bête » dans sa chambre à coucher. Fidèle à lui-même, le seigneur Ulvaren avait alors accueilli sa fille dans la large tour ouest qui lui servait de bureau. Elle le revoyait encore, face à la grande fenêtre aux carreaux bleus, son éternel regard de métal liquide perdu dans le lointain tandis que la lumière du jour soulignait les traits nobles de son visage de marbre doré. Tournant le dos, en dépit de sa présence, il avait patiemment écouté avec son silence habituel les cris révoltés de sa première fille. Et quand enfin il avait eu compris de quoi il retournait, sa voix calme mais autoritaire avait balayé les protestations véhémentes de la jeune dame, comme le vent les feuilles d'automne. _

- La jeune Val-Gris est notre hôte,_ avait-il répliqué, son timbre grave résonnant entre les murs avec la sévérité d'un glas. _Et tu la garderas avec toi aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Elle sera ta camériste et ta suivante. Il est important que tu la traites avec le respect qui est du à son rang. N'oublie jamais qu'elle est une Mer avant tout. Tu feras donc ce que je t'ai dit sans discuter.

_Puis il l'avait regardée avec ce sempiternel regard dur et froid qui seyait si bien à ses yeux d'argent. Et d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place aux protestations, il lui avait assené avec sa dureté habituelle :_

- Cela n'est pas négociable.

_Et, en effet, cela ne l'était pas. Alors la jeune femme n'avait pas cherché à négocier. _

_Au début pourtant, son dégoût pour la nouvelle servante était tel, qu'elle avait tout fait pour éviter la petite elfe des bois, l'ignorant même parfois complètement. Toutefois elle avait fini par se résoudre à subir sa présence. La tâche de camériste étant la seule que la petite sauvageonne eut à accomplir, la grande dame avait dû prendre sur elle afin d'accepter que la créature touchât de ses doigts crochus ses élégantes robes de soie et sa précieuse coiffure. En effet, malgré le soin qu'avaient mis les autres servantes à rendre la petite bosmer présentable devant sa maîtresse, Distel gardait indéniablement une apparence peu soignée et presque sauvage. Même entièrement lavée et emballée dans une robe de lin des plus correctes, avec ses cheveux tressés en une longue natte brune qui arrivait au bas de son dos perpétuellement courbé, la petite bosmer n'avait rien d'une dame. Ses vêtements, tous trop grands avaient peine à camoufler aussi bien le manque de grâce de cette petite carcasse, que ses genoux calleux. Sa tresse pourtant rudement serrée par les autres servantes s'était transformée en quelques jours en un amas de mèches rebelles, formant une crinière digne d'un minotaure. Et même après des heures à nettoyer la couche de crasse qui recouvrait la peau brune de son visage rond, sur lequel se dessinait une bouche toujours tordue par la peur, si fine qu'on l'aurait cru tracée au coutelas, les vifs petits yeux noisettes, enfoncés profondément dans leurs orbites affichaient en permanence cette expression sauvage de bête traquée, s'agitant en tous sens avec la frénésie deux feux follets bruns. En y repensant, cela fit de nouveau sourire la grande dame. _Une vraie petite sauvageonne. Voilà ce que tu étais.

_- Madame ? Madame ? Est-ce-que je vous ai ... fâchée ?_

_Ainsi interrompue dans sa rêverie, la maîtresse retrouva brutalement ses esprits, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était, une fois de plus, perdue dans ses pensées. Et, voyant l'air inquiet de sa jeune camériste, elle s'empressa de la rassurer. _

_- Non ... Non, pas du tout, ma chère, dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Tu sais combien j'aime tes histoires. Raconte celle de ton choix. Et peu importe si je l'ai déjà entendue. _

_- Celle que je veux ? demanda la petite avec un brin de scepticisme. _

_- Celle que tu veux, lui assura calmement sa maîtresse. _

_- Très bien ... Heu, je veux dire : Comme il plaira à Madame, acquiesça la jeune bosmer qui semblait déjà plus à l'aise. _

_Sur ce, elle prit une mou pensive tandis qu'elle fouillait au plus profond de sa mémoire pour trouver le conte qui saurait le mieux satisfaire sa protectrice. _

_Pendant que sa jeune protégée réfléchissait intensément, la grande dame attendit avec patience le début d'une de ces histoires, venue des forêts profondes du Val-Boisé. Une de ces histoires qu'elle avait appris à aimer en même temps que sa petite camériste maladroite. _

_Pourtant, elle avait longtemps préféré ne rien entendre des origines rurales de la petite elfe. __Jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait appris de la bouche d'une autre suivante, que Distel venait d'une famille de la petite noblesse du Val Boisé. Celle-ci lui avait confié que le père de la nouvelle camériste, Erwin Val-Gris, était l'un des plus fervents opposants du Traité qui ralliait le peuple bosmer au Domaine Aldmeri. Après la signature à laquelle ils avaient refusé de participer, la plupart des membres de la famille de Distel, qui était une des plus anciennes mais aussi des plus modestes du Val, s'étaient retranchés dans leur vieux fort du nom de Bellegarde, au milieu de la forêt, à l'instar de plusieurs autres nobliaux hostiles au Domaine. Mais malheureusement pour ceux qu'on avait dès lors surnommés les Insoumis, la nouvelle alliance entre l'Archipel de l'Automne et les elfes des bois alliés, pris rapidement des mesures pour remédier à cette rébellion intolérable. Ainsi, des troupes furent envoyées quelques semaines plus tard. _ _Le château de Distel fut alors pris d'assaut pendant deux longs mois. Mais les assiégeants n'eurent même pas à mener une seule attaque rangée. Bien que les premiers jours, on tenta des offensives à distance, toutes les flèches enflammées qui déferlèrent sur le vieux castel en quelques heures, ne passèrent pas les solides murailles, et les épais murs de chêne millénaires résistèrent aux incendies. Toutefois, l'hiver touchait à sa fin, et les dernières provisions de la précédente récolte commençaient déjà à s'épuiser. Distel raconta un jour avec émotion que les quelques jours avant leur reddition avaient été les pires. La nourriture avait déjà commencé à manquer dès le premier mois passé. Celui qui suivit avait vu la plupart des habitants dépérir de faim. On abattit rapidement les derniers chevaux pour nourrir ceux qui avaient résisté aux vents violents et aux neiges du rude hiver abattu sur eux comme une malédiction. Et dans les murs les elfes des bois crevaient par dizaine. Le froid et la faim eurent vite raison des plus faibles, et bientôt, les survivants se mirent à se disputer les chiens, les chats, et le pain rassis. Puis vinrent les ragnards. Au début ce n'était que les gens d'armes et quelques paysans réfugiés dans le fort qui commencèrent à se nourrir de vermine. Le tour des seigneurs vint bien assez tôt. Distel se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'elle en avait mangé, et ce goût immonde de la peau rêche que l'on faisait griller dans une épaisse fumée âcre. Mais ce fut bien le froid, plus encore que la famine, qui fit le plus de victimes. Ce souffle polaire qui s'engouffrait par toutes les ouvertures, soufflant les restes de feux et glaçant les os même à travers les plus chaudes fourrures. La jeune fille avait perdu sa mère et deux de ses petits frères durant ces longs jours de souffrance. Elle n'en avait parlé que très rarement. _

_- Mumm ... Que diriez-vous de celle des Amants Maudits de la Forêt d'Emeraude ? demanda enfin la petite camériste au bout de quelques minutes. _

_La grande dame lui sourit avec gentillesse. _

_- Ce sera parfait, Distel. _

_Soudain rougissante, la petite bosmer s'empressa alors de baisser les yeux vers la brosse qu'elle tenait toujours en main, et reprit son travail avec application. Elle attendit encore quelques instants afin de décider de quelle manière commencer son récit. Sa maîtresse pris patience, laissant sa camériste caresser ses longues mèches pendant qu'elle se concentrait. _

_Puis Distel se lança enfin. Sa voix résonna alors avec beaucoup de profondeur entre les épais murs de pierres, et les accents chantants dont elle parait toujours inconsciemment l'aldmeri emplirent soudain la grande chambre de syllabes mélodieuses. _

_- Il y a fort longtemps, au cœur de la grande forêt de Val-Boisée, vivaient de nombreuses familles d'elfes des bois, commença très sérieusement la jeune bosmer. On dit que certaines d'entre elles étaient si anciennes qu'elles existaient déjà à l'arrivé des Aldmers en Tamriel. A cette époque, la paix régnait depuis longtemps entre eux. En effet, parmi ces clans disséminés un peu partout dans les bois, s'en trouvaient deux qui étaient plus puissants et plus respectés que tous les autres réunis. Ces deux familles étaient la Famille Val-Sève et la Famille Val-Vieux. _

_Distel pris avec précaution les deux tresses de cheveux dorés qu'elle avait confectionnées et commença à les enrouler l'une avec l'autre autour de la tête de sa maîtresse._

_- Dis-moi Distel, étaient-elles vraiment de force égale, ces deux familles ? demanda cette dernière en observant le reflet affairé de sa camériste dans le miroir. Je ne me souviens plus bien. _

_- Oui-da Madame, répondit la petite servante en fixant une épingle. Elles l'étaient d'ailleurs à un point, que cela les avait dissuadé plus d'une fois de se faire la guerre. Car ils savaient que les pertes seraient innombrables dans leurs deux camps, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de réel vainqueur. Ils avaient déjà subi un tel désastre par le passé, et aucune des deux familles ne souhaitait voir la même erreur se reproduire une seconde fois._

_Sur ce, elle reposa la brosse et recommença à fixer la lourde coiffure à l'aide de pinces et autres broches en continuant son histoire comme si de rien n'était. _

_- Les chefs des deux familles avaient donc conclu un pacte de paix sacré, dicté par le sang. A chaque décennie chacun des deux clans devait offrir en mariage un jeune homme où une jeune femme. Le couple ainsi formé donnait des enfants qui prenaient le nom de la mère. Ainsi liés par le sang, avec des enfants en commun, les chefs de clans ne pouvaient se battre sans tuer leur propre famille, ce qui est un sacrilège dans nos forêts, et ainsi la guerre était évitée. _

_- C'est étrange que les enfants prennent le nom maternel et pas celui du père, fit remarquer la grande dame. _

_- C'est ainsi Madame. Les enfants ne prennent pas le nom du père dans nos forêts. Moi-même, je porte le nom de ma mère. Mon père a aussi quitté son ancien nom de Val-Ras quand il l'a épousée. Désormais, nous appartenons à la famille de Val-Gris. _

_- C'est quand même plus joli que Val-Ras, se moqua gentiment la maîtresse. _

_- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Distel en souriant. _

_Puis elle reposa une broche inutile sur la coiffeuse d'ébène et continua d'ajuster l'énorme couronne de tresses dont elle avait orné adroitement la tête de la dame._

_- Notre histoire commence donc en ces temps de paix, poursuivit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Cette année-là, la famille de Val-Sève devait offrir le jeune homme pour la cérémonie de mariage. Et la famille de Val-Vieux, la jeune vierge. Mais malheureusement, ces derniers se retrouvèrent face à un problème. Car le seigneur Arlior et la dame Llindr avaient beau être les parents d'une dizaine de braves et fiers garçons, ils n'avaient jamais eu qu'une seule fille. A tout juste dix-sept ans, Dhalea était une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, aux yeux vifs et clairs, avec des cheveux couleur de miel sur une peau de pin aussi douce que le satin sur votre robe. Elle avait la grâce du cygne qui prend son envol et l'air aussi sauvage qu'une louve en chasse. De nombreux hommes lui avaient déjà demandé sa main. Mais Dhalea avait choisi un destin bien différent. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à aimer aucun homme, et encore moins à en épouser un. Car l'amour de la jeune vierge se trouvait ailleurs. La seule chose qu'elle aimait plus que les sien, plus que sa propre famille, et même que sa propre vie, n'était autre que le tout puissant Y'ffre. _

_Sur le moment, la grande dame, qui jusque-là avait écouté en silence le récit de sa camériste, se redressa subitement dans sa chaise. _

_- Y'ffre ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Votre divinité des bois ? _

_- Celui-là même, Madame, lui assura Distel. Dhalea aimait le dieu en personne bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais vu de sa vie. Elle faisait d'ailleurs partis des shamans les plus respectés du Cercle de Y'ffre. Elle avait choisie de lui vouer sa vie en temps qu'humble fidèle. _

_- Cela veut-il dire qu'elle pratiquait ces monstrueux sacrifices dont parlent les livres ? Cette « chasse » sanglante ? Se transformait-elle vraiment en bête ? demanda la maîtresse avec une voix où se mêlait curiosité et profond dégoût. _

_- En effet, Dhalea pouvait, si elle le désirait, participer à ce que les bosmers appellent la Chasse Sauvage, acquiesça la camériste. Mais elle n'eut jamais à le faire, car cette cérémonie n'est célébrée que si le Val-Boisé est en grand danger. Pour protéger leurs terres assiégées les plus grands shamans du Cercle de Y'ffre peuvent alors décider d'invoquer la Chasse Sauvage. A ce moment, la fureur du Dieu se réveille et noie le Val entier d'une aura magique qui transforme chaque Bosmer en créature monstrueuse, assoiffée de sang. Cette immense armée de bêtes est alors inarrêtable et dévaste tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce que tous les ennemis du Val ne soient plus que chair et sang. Alors seulement, la cérémonie prend fin et tous les monstres créés se dévorent eux-mêmes sans rien laisser que des os. _

_- Par les Anciens, ... C'est affreusement barbare, murmura la belle dame qui avait blêmi à vue d'œil. _

_- Rassurez-vous Madame, s'empressa de rectifier la petite elfe. Cette Chasse n'est invoquée que dans des situations vraiment extrêmes, car il est réellement dangereux d'utiliser un tel pouvoir. J'espère au moins ne pas vous avoir trop effrayée, Madame. Oh, mais vous êtes toute pâle ! ... Je suis navrée, bredouilla-t-elle ... je vais arrêter de ..._

_- Non ... Ne t'en fais surtout pas, tenta de la rassurer sa maîtresse malgré une voix encore incertaine. Je ... me sens bien. Continue l'histoire je t'en prie. _

_- Vous êtes sûre Madame ? s'inquiéta tout de même Distel. _

_Mais sa maîtresse qui semblait peu à peu avoir retrouvé son aplomb, lui répondit avec une assurance certaine. _

_- Absolument sûre. _

_Alors la jeune servante s'exécuta. Non sans avoir tout d'abord fixé une dernière épingle de la coiffure de sa dame. _

_- Alors donc, Dhalea était shaman. Mais il faut savoir que lorsque l'on choisit de vouer ainsi son existence à Y'ffre le Grand, le pacte conclu alors est irréversible. Chaque jour, quand le soleil tombe derrière les cimes des arbres, les serviteurs du dieu se rassemblent pour prier sous le grand arbre de Y'ffre. Ils ont également le devoir de ne jamais tuer volontairement un seul habitant des bois, qu'il soit elfe, animal, ou végétal. Mais surtout, ils ne peuvent ni se marier, ni procréer. Telle était le destin qu'avait choisi la jeune Dhalea pour le restant de ses jours. _

_Distel prit alors une parure de tête et commença à la disposer élégamment dans les longs cheveux de sa maîtresse, tandis que dehors, le vent se mettait à hurler._

_- Mais le sort en décida autrement. Elle était la seule fille de Val-Vieux et son devoir était d'épouser le jeune Nwon Val-Sève. Lorsque ses parents lui apprirent qu'elle allait se trouver mariée à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et quitter son bien-aimé Y'ffre, elle les supplia de renoncer à leur folie. « Mon très cher Dieu ne sera pas content si je brise mon serment sacré par votre faute » leur dît-elle en pleurant. Mais, déterminés à conserver leur précieuse paix, les seigneurs de Val-Vieux ne voulurent pas entendre ses suppliques. Le mariage fut alors prévu pour le lendemain, laissant la pauvre Dhalea effondrée. _

_Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée et Distel délaissa un instant sa tâche pour aller remettre une lourde bûche dans les flammes dansantes. _

_- Cette nuit-là, continua-t-elle imperturbable. La jeune vierge appela son bien-aimé de tout son cœur en une prière silencieuse. Et son amour était si pur et beau que le dieu en personne l'entendit. Touché par la ferveur de cette mortelle, Y'ffre lui répondit dans un murmure de feuilles. _Va dans la forêt,_ souffla soudain le vent à l'oreille de la jeune vierge. Alors, Dhalea, qui reconnut tout de suite la voix de son amant, ne perdit pas une seconde et s'enfuit dans les bois, vers le profond domaine du dieu._

_Quand la petite bosmer revint, elle plongea ses mains dans une bassine d'argent pour les laver, et les clapotis de l'eau accompagnèrent alors un instant sa voix chaude pendant qu'elle racontait. _

_- Mais quand le soleil apparut enfin entre les cimes des pins, et que le ciel redevint bleu, on dût bien se rendre compte de la disparition de la mariée. La famille Val-Vieux toute entière se retrouva dans l'émoi le plus total. Car, si la jeune elfe ne se présentait pas à la cérémonie, cela serait sûrement pris comme un affront par les Val-Sève, et la situation s'envenimerait rapidement, les évènements pouvant conduire à un conflit d'une réelle importante. Mais malheureusement, malgré toutes les recherches entreprises pour retrouver Dhalea, ses parents ne purent la ramener avant l'arrivée de leurs alliés. _

_Quand elle eut finit, Distel ouvrit un tiroir de la coiffeuse et en sortît une boîte d'acajou sertie d'argent. Puis, tout en parlant elle ouvrit le coffret ; et lorsque ses doigts émergèrent de l'habitacle, des rivières d'argent et de pierres coulaient entre ses phalanges. _

_- Aussi, lorsque les Val-Sève arrivèrent en fanfare dans Val allié, ils durent bien s'apercevoir, eux aussi, de la disparition de l'offrande rituelle. Si le seigneur Dvaro, un homme fier et exigeant, fut vite mis en colère par cet incident fâcheux, son fils Nwon, le promis de Dhalea, se tint à en rire. Puis, le jeune homme impulsif et fougueux se targua alors devant les deux familles assemblées d'aller lui-même conquérir sa bien-aimée comme le faisait les Anciens, des siècles plus tôt. En effet, heureux de cette aubaine qui lui permettait d'exercer en toute liberté ses talents de chasseur et de pisteur, le jeune elfe brandit son arc devant tous, déclarant qu'il ramènerait sa fiancée au château, avant la tombée de la nuit. Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans les bois à la poursuite de la disparue. _

_Le vent soufflait toujours en hurlant au dehors, pendant que la camériste accrochait une à une les nombreuses parures de sa maîtresse. Et quelque part dans la nuit déjà tombée sur le monde, les deux femmes entendirent soudain le hululement d'une chouette. _

_- Pendant ce temps-là, Dhalea se trouvait dans les profondeurs les plus secrètes de la forêt. Elle avait couru toute la nuit à travers les arbres, cherchant partout son unique amour. Puis, au bout de plusieurs heures, quand l'aube avait commencé à éclaircir le ciel de sa pâle lumière, elle s'était laissée aller contre l'écorce d'un grand chêne, terrassée par la fatigue et la peine de ne pas avoir trouvé celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle était ainsi, prostrée, à genoux dans l'herbe tendre, recouverte de perles par la rosée du matin, quand soudain, elle vit un grand cerf apparaitre devant elle. L'animal était magnifique. Avec ses longs bois majestueux qui se dressaient sur sa tête telle une couronne naturelle, et son pelage couleur de châtaigne que les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient de milles reflets roux, l'animal respirait la grâce et la noblesse. Le cœur de la jeune elfe fit alors un bon. C'était Y'ffre. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. En effet, le dieu se tenait bien là, devant elle, sous l'apparence d'une de ses créatures fétiches. La beauté sauvage qui émanait de l'animal magnifique ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit de la bosmer. Alors, comme portée par son désir devenu réalité, elle s'avança avec respect vers son bien-aimé. C'est à ce moment-là que le prince Nwon surgit d'entre les feuillages._

_La petite camériste s'arrêta un instant pour faire glisser avec délicatesse un long collier d'or autour du cou fin de la grande dame qui attendait impatiemment la suite. Quand elle reprit son récit, la voix profonde de Distel était empreinte de tristesse. _

_- Dhalea poussa un long cri lorsqu'elle vit son fiancé. Le grand cerf lui, ne bougea pas. Mais, quand le jeune elfe vit l'animal si près de sa promise, il n'hésita pas un instant et banda son arc avec la vivacité d'un faucon en chasse. La flèche partît dans la seconde, malgré les hurlements de la jeune fille. De désespoir, elle se jeta alors en travers, préférant accueillir la mort en son sein plutôt que de voir tuer son amour. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le projectile mortel finit sa course dans l'épaule de sa cible. Le grand cerf se dressa alors de toute sa hauteur dans un cri de douleur, et s'enfuit à travers les bois. Nwon bandait déjà une autre flèche pour achever l'immense bête, mais Dhalea fut sur lui en un instant. D'un geste vif, elle lui arracha son arme des mains, et de colère, la brisa en deux. Furieux d'avoir ainsi manqué sa proie et perdu son arc, le chasseur attrapa alors sa fiancée par le bras et l'attira à lui dans l'intention de la prendre ici et maintenant. Horrifiée, la jeune femme se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer, mais elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre ce jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens. _

_A cet instant, la petite bosmer fit claquer le dernier fermoir. Dehors, le vent s'était enfin tut. Mais le silence de la nuit froide était encore ponctué des multiples bruissements qui s'échappaient d'entre les sombres feuillages des sapins. La neige, quand à elle, tombait toujours, recouvrant le monde de son éternel voile blanc. _

_- Alors, elle appela Y'ffre à son secours, poursuivit la voix tiède de la jeune elfe. De toute son âme et de tout son cœur. Ainsi le dieu l'entendit. Et, alors que le fiancé tentait de répandre en elle sa semence, une étrange aura magique enveloppa la vierge qui commença soudainement à se métamorphoser. Ainsi, sous les yeux désormais ébahis de son tortionnaire, la peau de la jeune femme se mit à durcir et à brunir, ses cheveux prirent peu à peu la douce couleur verte des feuillages alentours, et ses membres s'allongèrent lentement, pendant que de toutes parts lui en poussait de nouveaux. Et quand enfin elle s'immobilisa devant le jeune homme bouche bée, elle avait grandi de plusieurs pieds de hauts, et à la place de ses anciennes jambes ses trouvaient désormais des entrelacements de racines noueuses. Dhalea s'était transformée en arbre. Et c'était un arbre magnifique. A présent, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de Nwon et d'un mariage qui la répugnait. Elle appartenait toute entière au seul roi de la forêt, son cher et tendre Y'ffre. Le fiancé éconduit lui, n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pût se produire. Et cette nouvelle insatisfaction qu'il avait d'avoir perdue sa promise en plus de son arc et de sa proie, fit de nouveau naître dans son esprit bouillant de jeune homme, une colère noire. Alors, aveuglé par sa fureur, il ..._

_Mais cette phrase si précieuse aux oreilles de la grande dame, Distel ne la finît jamais. Elle fut brusquement interrompue par le craquement d'une porte que l'on ouvrait dans un coin de la pièce. Et soudain, un bref courant d'air s'engouffra par l'ouverture et vint se trainer sur le sol, taquinant le feu dans sa cheminée et les tentures suspendues aux quatre murs de pierres. Alors sorties de leur songe commun, les deux femmes se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre à coucher. Et aussitôt le veston de soie verte aperçu dans la lueur dansante des flammes, la grande dame retrouva en quelques instants une expression de profonde lassitude. Un valet. _Les valets n'apportent jamais de bonnes nouvelles._ Elle avait raison. Après une brève révérence devant ces dames, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années que l'on nommait habituellement Ravlor, s'adressa de sa voix plate à la maîtresse des lieux, ignorant complètement la jeune camériste qui se tenait toujours gauchement derrière elle._

_- Madame, commença-t-il sur le ton le plus neutre que l'on pouvait prendre. Monseigneur votre père vous mande auprès de lui. Il m'a tenu de vous en informer. Madame votre sœur attend également votre venue. _

_L'intéressée ne put alors s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle avait repoussé le moment aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait pu. Mais le temps avait passé. La nuit était tombée. Et désormais, elle était face à un mur. La fuite était devenue impossible. _Une autre nuit bien sombre.

_- Madame ? demanda le serviteur qui s'impatientait dans l'entrée. Dois-je vous annoncer absente pour ce soir ?_

Oh oui. Dites-leur que je suis malade. Que je suis morte. Que me suis changée en arbre, comme Dhalea la bosmer du Val Boisé. Un arbre d'or au milieu d'une forêt sombre. _Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune femme pris une grande inspiration quand elle se tourna vers le vieux Ralvor, et dans un effort inhumain, lâcha sa sentence dans un intolérable brisement de voix._

_- Non. Je viens, dit-elle d'un ton aussi assurément résolu qu'elle le pouvait. _

_- Votre serviteur, Madame. Il en sera selon vos désirs, déclara le valet d'une voix profondément indifférente. A présent, si Madame veux bien me suivre. Je m'en vais vous conduire de ce pas auprès de Monsieur votre père. Il ne faudrait pas le faire attendre. _

_- J'arrive. _

_Sur ce, la grande dame se leva et arrangea une dernière fois sa lourde robe avant de suivre le serviteur révérencieux. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle prit les mains de sa petite camériste dans les siennes et se pencha pour lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille. _

_- Tu me raconteras la fin de cette histoire dès que je serais revenue, très chère, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Peux-tu me le promettre ?_

_- Oh oui Madame. Je le jure ! Je vous raconterais toute la fin à votre retour, c'est promis, s'empressa d'assurer la jeune bosmer._

_- Bien. Et moi je te promets de te rapporter des choux à la crème du banquet, continua-t-elle avec un sourire complice. Nous les mangerons ensemble après la fête, pendant que tu me conteras le reste des aventures de Dhalea. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- J'en serais très honorée Madame, s'enthousiasma discrètement la petite elfe. _

_- Alors reste là sagement. Je reviendrais vite, lui promis sa protectrice avant de se séparer doucement d'elle. _

_Sur ces mots, la grande dame se tourna enfin vers l'homme qui attendait toujours sur le seuil de la pièce et, d'un léger hochement de tête, lui fit signe qu'elle était prête. Si le valet avait semblé un instant irrité par le manque évident de respect dont les deux femmes avaient fait preuve envers sa personne pendant leur conversation cachée, il n'en avait rien montré et avait attendu avec impatience que la maîtresse finisse ses petits commérages de donzelle. Aussi paraissait-il plutôt content que les conciliabules prennent fin et que la grande dame se montre enfin prête à descendre. Sur un signe d'elle, il recula alors d'un pas pour la laisser franchir la petite porte de chêne qu'il tint ouverte à son intention. Si la jeune femme sembla hésiter encore un instant devant le seuil de la chambre, elle n'en finit pas moins par prendre un air résigné et accepter résolument son sort. Alors, non sans un dernier regard pour sa camériste, elle franchit lentement le pas de la porte, comme une condamnée, les longs pans de sa lourde robe verte retenus par ses doigts crispés. _

_Puis la porte claqua sur ses talons. Le bruit sec du bois contre la pierre persista encore quelques instants dans les oreilles de la petite bosmer avant de s'évanouir enfin entre les épais murs de la pièce. Distel resta encore immobile pendant quelques minutes devant ce battant qui venait de se refermer sur sa protectrice, comme si sa maîtresse se trouvait encore de l'autre côté à lui offrir son éternel sourire triste. _Madame.

_Elle se tenait encore au même endroit, telle une frêle statue de marbre, quand un petit bruit de verre brisé écorcha soudain ses fragiles tympans. Et quand la jeune bosmer se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre du balcon, celle-ci se trouvait désormais ouverte, ses gonds grinçants brutalement, agités par le souffle glacé qui s'insinuait avec force dans l'ouverture. Et quand la jeune servante courut avec empressement vers l'embrasure pour couper le flot polaire qui se déversait dans la chambre, un violent coup de vent qui s'engouffrait en sifflant dans la brèche tel un serpent glacé, lui fouetta le visage avec tant de force, qu'elle sentit sévir sur ses joues la morsure brûlante du froid. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent violement autour de son visage et vinrent fouetter ses frêles épaules comme autant de branchages épineux. La petite camériste dut lutter ainsi contre la rigueur de l'hiver pour arriver enfin à clore la maudite fenêtre, réduisant dans un claquement le souffle glacé à un faible sifflement qui s'échappait d'entre les interstices. Distel resta encore un instant les mains appuyées sur la surface de bois, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se rebellerait pas de nouveau sous la contrainte du vent qui hurlait toujours au dehors. La peau de son visage s'était refroidie. Aussi elle frotta précautionneusement ses joues gelées de ses petits doigts et commença à souffler avec douceur dans le creux de ses mains pour les réchauffer. Peu à peu, elle sentit ses membres qui reprenaient vie tandis que le sang affluait de nouveau dans sa chair. Alors elle regarda par la fenêtre._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle la vit. _

_L'ombre dans la neige. Celle qui se déplaçait aussi silencieusement que les flocons qui tombaient du ciel. Là-bas dans la blancheur de la cour, cette silhouette encapuchonnée qui semblait flotter au-dessus du sol comme un spectre noir dans la nuit d'encre. Celle dont les contours indistincts se fondaient dans la grisaille des arbres pendant qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers le grand castel. _

_Devant cette vision, un violent frisson parcouru soudain l'échine de la jeune elfe. _Qui est-ce ?_ Cela n'était pas normal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment comprimait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Et bientôt, la silhouette sombre se fondit totalement dans les ténèbres des murs de pierre. Et Distel sentit de nouveau cette étrange appréhension. Cette ombre ... _Qui est-ce?

_Seules les longues plaintes du vent répondirent à sa question silencieuse. Désormais, la silhouette avait disparue._

_Et dehors, la neige continuait de tomber. _

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. Je ne peux rien vous dire quand à la sortie du prochain chapitre. Viendra quand ça viendra ! (proverbe nul et excuse minable, c'est tout moi ça)**

**Sinon, les reviews sont toujours bienvenues ! Pareil si vous avez des questions, réclamations, protestations, appréciations, etc. n'hésitez pas ^^**

**Et merci à tous d'avoir lu ! :)**


End file.
